A Beautiful Lie
by zeratheliger
Summary: ...befriending the antisocial, emotionally dysfunctional jerk, otherwise known as Kiryuu Zero. He's the only one who can tell me something. And at this point, I'm desperate. ZeroXOC. Updated!
1. Willow Sakai

**New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Summary:** Who is Yuuki Cross, I'd like to know. Why are the Night Class so goddamn beautiful? What is up with this retarded curfew? How come no one has any answers? They've been here longer than I have! I think Cross Academy has a secret. I have a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm going to find out the Academy's secret. How? By doing the impossible and befriending the antisocial, emotionally dysfunctional jerk, otherwise known as Kiryuu Zero. He's the only one who can tell me something. And at this point, I'm desperate.**  
**

* * *

**Opening**

Aikoi

By: Fiction Junction

* * *

_We're seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance._

One more minute to go.

I'm going to die of boredom. Yes I can see it now: girl of seventeen dies from pointless talk about godforsaken English. What a fun way to die. I always imagined my death would be more glamorous and spectacular than that.

"Alright everyone-"

Yes, finally!

"-have a good weekend and I'll see you all on Monday." Yagami sensei said, "Sakai Willow, if I could have a moment of your time," he added last minute.

You've got to be kidding me.

"Ganbatte Willow," Ayuki whispered, her grin betraying her facade. She followed her roommate Rika-chan out; the two laughing merrily together.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

I was so thrilled to leave. I had even taken the time to neatly place my books into my bag. I let out a long angry sigh, glaring hatefully at the man who stood in the way of my freedom. He only offered me a charming smile. I didn't fall for it.

"Hai?" I asked lazily.

The dark haired man grinned happily.

Sadist bastard; he was enjoying this. He patted the chair next to him and I reluctantly sat down. "Quarter One reports are being sent out next week," he began with a smile- one that I didn't trust at all, "I thought we'd discuss how you are doing" I watched as he pretended to gather up papers- looks like he's been planning this 'discussion' for a while, "D, D, C, D, D, surprisingly A, B, C and another D," a large vein had appeared on his forehead and he said through now (at this point it had become quite obvious) a forced smile, "Sakai-san, you're barely passing my class."

Oh grades.

Well I never was one to put much effort in just so I could see an A on a piece of paper. That's for my stupid twin brother, Kyou- he seriously pisses me off. He never studies, that stupid ass. Just as long as I don't get kicked out for failing, my family doesn't really care.

"So I'm not failing?" I asked with interest. Well at least now I feel better.

"No but-"

"Well then Yagami sensei, ja ne!" I cheerfully said, jumping to me feet.

"Sakai-san-"

"It's Friday, give me a break…at least until Monday. I'm only a second year, no need to worry yet." I told him, waving off whatever lecture he wanted to preach. "Let me know when my grades hit rock bottom sensei."

Now to properly enjoy my weekend.

I found Ayuki-chin, Rika-chan and my roommate Mira, waiting for me. I grinned while flashing them a victory sign. We fell into step as we headed back to the Sun Dorm; halfway there we were joined by the Fuji siblings: Rin and Sakura.

"Yo," I greeted both girls.

Sakura immediately rushed to Mira's side and the two first years immediately began chatting about the godly Night Class. Rin and I rolled our eyes while Ayuki and Rika remained indifferent. Rin muttered something under her breath which sounded a lot like 'fucking Idol retard', I grinned. Me and my friends, I swear we're the last sane people here at Cross Academy. None of us except Mi-chan and Sakura, find the Night Class that holy.

Strawberry blonde hair caught my attention over by the swan fountain, "Oi, Sayori-chan! Yaho!" I waved.

Sayori waved back but there was no emotion in it.

I like Sayori-chan because she's one girl who doesn't get weak in the knees for the narcissistic Aidou. But I wish she would hang out with us more. I've only managed to get her to eat lunch with us once. I arrived in April. It's been about six months that I've been here and all I see is that she just sticks to herself.

I made a move to head over to her but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Why?" I asked Rin.

"There's something not right about that girl. She still smells funny." Rin muttered, glaring over at her.

Rin's not crazy. Let me explain: she has a sixth sense. And it's usually always right. I think it comes with the territory of being an older sister. Rin always seems to know what's up with Sakura, and she's always spot on when judging someone's character. She says she can see people's aura's and smell their scent. And that's how she knows.

Just as the warning had left Rin's mouth, Sayori was joined by Cross' school prefect: Kiryuu Zero. The silver haired prefect spared a quick glance in our direction, a grim frown stuck on his pale face, he then turned his back to us and headed for the gate; Sayori walking right behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Prefect gives me an unpleasant feeling," Sakura said, making a face.

"Ah, you shouldn't say that," Ayuki put in, her blue orbs filled with emotion, "Kiryuu-kun is just misunderstood." she defended.

Sakura stud her tongue out in reply. She received a whack upside the head from her sister. The pink haired girl muttered something about going into town before linking her arm with Mi-chan's; the two happily headed over to join a bunch of other first years who were just hanging around.

I patted Ayuki on the head, "You're such a kind girl," I told her earnestly. I looked back at the couple, "So what's up with those two anyways. I still don't get it. Are they an item?" I had asked before why Sayori was so antisocial but I never really understood the reasoning behind it.

"No," Rika offered, "There used to be another girl. The Chairman's daughter, Yuuki."

Out of all of us, Rika has been here the longest so she knew the most. I nodded, "What happened to her?"

"She was Wakaba-san's best and only friend," Rin interjected, "and Cross ditched her."

"Cross-san transferred over to the Night Class," Ayuki murmured.

Rin rolled her eyes, "There's no evidence of that. No one's seen her in over a year. I'm telling you she's gone."

I gawked at Ayuki, "You can do that? Transfer into the Night Class?" I said in bewilderment, "How is that possible?"

"Well you can't expect everyone to easily transfer over into the Night Class," Rin stated, "Otherwise the day girls would have done that already. You have to have an extremely powerful background or be the Chairman's daughter."

I wanted to point out that that wasn't true. Mira came from a very powerful background. I think she was some sort of Russian princess back home. But then I didn't know if she had applied for the Night Class or not. I mean, if she wasn't my roommate, I would mistake her for being with the Night Class. Her looks are flawless: pure snow white hair, big crimson orbs and smooth porcelain skin. She'd fit right in, in my opinion.

"Well I think we should include Sayori-chan more," I said, "She looks really unhappy these days."

"She looks unhappy every day," Rin countered, striding forward in front of us and entering the Sun Dorms.

I glanced at Ayuki and Rika and silently mouthed 'we're including her more'.

**A light fall breeze danced around us, sending the autumn leaves high up into the sky. The cloudless sky looks so pure today, I thought to myself.**

-X-

I love getting out in the early afternoon, it's almost like having a three day weekend all the time. And with Mira out with Sakura, I was looking forward to catching a quick afternoon nap. Usually she drags me around trying to find the perfect gift for the Night Class upperclassman, Ichijo. You know, all the supposedly third-years like Ichijo still live on campus. I know they weren't held back, you can't be stupid to be in the Night Class. But they just hang around. I've seen a few in the late afternoon roaming the campus. Weird.

"Oi Willow!"

And just when I thought I'd have some time to myself, who comes bursting through my door? "What?" I scowled, glaring at my brother. I can't believe this moron is my other half. We're just so unalike. In fact we don't even remotely look the same. He's half a foot taller than me. Both his eyes and hair are the same as green tea. And Kyou's nothing like what an older brother (by five minutes) is supposed to be. If a monster came chasing after us, he'd trip me and let it eat me first all the while laughing.

"Yaho Willow-chan, may I come in?"

My eyes trailed over to my door where I found Hitoshi Aihara timidly standing. My moodiness instantly melted away at the sight of him and I robotically nodded yes. Oh he's so cute, I can't believe he'd want to be friends with my twin. But I guess Kyou is useful to me after all.

Unfortunately my daydreaming was rudely interrupted as more of my brother's friends followed after Hitoshi. I frowned at Kyou, who only shrugged in response. A boy wasn't supposed to ever enter a girl's dorm and vice versa. Kyou was the exception since we're siblings. Lord knows what trouble I'm going to get into if it's discovered five are here.

"And what do you want?"

"Want to go into town."

"So?" I cast a suspicious glance at him before looking to his friends for help. Everyone but Hitoshi seemed to wear the same puppy dog face.

Hito smiled and mouthed a single name to me, 'Mira-san'. After that it all clicked. Arg, my twin was just using me and let me guess, his friends were hoping I'd hook them up with my friends. I glanced over at Hito, hoping he wasn't also here looking for a hook up.

Hmm did I want to help Kyou? It's not like I knew exactly where Mi-chan was. But then again, he did seem to have a knack for always finding her (creepy loser). What a stalker.

Ah, but you can use this time to hang out with Hito, a little voice stated slyly. Well I have just lost my will to refuse my bro's request. Hitoshi, he's so adorable. I love him so much. Why does he have to be Kyou's best friend?

"Okay," I said, pretending to act reluctant.

A smile lit up on Kyou's face.

"Now get out and let me change!" I snapped, kicking them all out. Quickly I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, adding a brown belt to it, and a white spaghetti strapped tank top, while throwing on a black leather jacker and slipping into my black van to complete the outfit. I brushed my hair all the while cursing at its length. It was too long and for situations like this, I am better off hacking it all off.

"Can we go?" I heard Kyou demand from the other side.

I rolled my brown eyes in exasperation. I checked myself over in the mirror, deciding to tie my honey brown hair into a low side ponytail. I hope Hito will like it. Kyou's annoying voice broke through my daydreaming and I was forced to step outside.

-X-

Sadly I did not manage to convince any of my friends to join me; not even cute Ayuki-chin. But thankfully Kyou's friends left after learning no girls would be tagging along. And with Kyou completely engaged with finding Mira- I had Hito all to myself.

"Where is she?" Kyou whined.

Of course my brother still found a way to ruin it for me. He keeps pining for Mira. He hasn't shut up ever since we entered the town square.

I tried to think of where Mi-chan was. Why had she come into the town in the first place? My mind instantly thought of Ichijo and the Night Class. Through process of analysis, I deduced she was most likely trying to find something to give to her beloved Ichijo. Poor Kyou, his love was completely one sided. I remember mentioning that Ichijo liked manga (don't ask me how I know this) and so I suggested trying the bookstore.

No luck, but the clerk did say she and Sakura had passed by.

"Gomen Hito," I said, after a while of walking, "My brother's an idiot. You should stop being friends with him." I joked.

Hito patted me on the head and I blushed.

Familiar strawberry blonde hair stood out in the crowd of black and brown. I soon spotted Sayori sitting by herself outside.

"Yo Sayori-chan!" I called out, waving madly.

She seemed extremely surprised to see me.

I walked over to her, dragging Hitoshi with me. "I'm not stalking you, I swear," were the first words out of my mouth. I pointed to Kyou, "I'm here with my bro and Hi- his friend."

"Your friend?" Hitoshi inquired politely.

I don't think the two have ever met. I nodded, "Yup. Wakaba Sayori. Aihara Hitoshi." I introduced the two. "By the way have you seen Mi-chan and Sakura-chan?" I added, looking around.

Sayori shook her head.

Hitoshi lightly pushed me foreword, "I'll leave you with your friend, Willow-chan," he whispered, patting me on the head. I wanted to protest, but then I thought of how I wanted to make friends with Sayori and then I became torn in two- trying to decide which I wanted more. I rarely get to spend alone time with Hitoshi…Ooh but I knew who I was going to choose in the end. I reluctantly bid Hito good-bye before joining Sayori for (what I guess) afternoon tea. Tea…belch.

"I hope you don't mind," I took the seat opposite of her; watching Hito's honey blonde (a shade darker than mine) hair fade away into the crowd. I briskly ordered an iced lemon tea before trying to engage Sayori in friendly conversation. It didn't go so well. Sayori seemed to just be on autopilot; her part of the conversation was so nonchalant. So I ended up doing most of the talking. That worked okay. She's a good listener.

All was fine until I ran out of things to talk about. Then it became awkward.

"Ya Sayori-chan," I chuckled weakly, "Wanna go somewhere else? Like maybe to the port side?"

"Ah, gomen Sakai-san," she polity apologized, "Not today. I'm going to return to the Academy. Ja."

Complete and total REJECTION!

Sayori abruptly stood up and dipped her head before walking past me. I guess Rin was right after all, but I don't think that means Sayori is a lost cause. I'll just have to try again tomorrow.

-X-

I walked all over the village square in hopes of running into Hito and Kyou or Mi-chan and Sakura, but luck didn't seem to be on my side. In fact there wasn't a trace of the day class uniform anywhere. I sort of realized at that point that curfew was approaching and that was probably why no one from the day class were wandering around. The sky was a bloody orange- a sign I really should be back in dorms.

But oh well, no use crying over spilled milk.

When I should have been rushing back to Cross Academy, I instead chose to walk to the port side and enjoy the view.

The smell of salt water hit me like a bright yellow school bus. It washed over me, entangling its pungent scent through my long hair. Cries and squawks from sea gulls sounded off high above. Listening to the waves crash against the barnacled cement walls lulled me into a zen state.

I threw my jacket to the ground and stepped out of my vans. I enjoyed the crisp fall air. I carefully inched forward, rooting myself firmly at the edge. I placed my hands into my pockets and closed my eyes, allowing my other senses to take over.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

One sharp tug and I found the cold emotionally dysfunctional prefect, otherwise known as Kiryuu Zero, glaring in front of me. I glared back, "What?" I demanded, "I wasn't going to fall in!"

"Hn. You should be back in your dorm," Kiryuu stated.

"Well clearly that's not happening anytime soon," I retorted sarcastically. I yanked my arm back, "Now shut up and let me enjoy this or I'm going to throw you into the sea." And I meant it too.

I returned facing forward, trying to reclaim my earlier feelings, but the magic was gone. Kiryuu had ruined the moment. Now I was just standing here like an idiot. I glared at the silver haired prefect as I put my jacket back on- my vans hung limply in hands.

"Urg, you totally just ruined the moment. Let's go," I trudged passed him. Stupid academy rules. Why did the Day Class have to back in dorms before six? We have to be back in the Sun Dorm at exactly six o'clock, no exceptions. Can't roam around campus at night. Can't even set one step outside the Sun Dorm- I think even opening the main door counts against you. And I seem to be the only person to find this strange.

"Walk faster," Kiryuu ordered.

I felt a vein throb on my head, "Don't tell me what to do just because you're a prefect. It's not going to kill me because I'm out past curfew. Jeez. I'm already getting a detention for breaking the rules, so I may as well enjoy myself. Why don't you go away and leave me alone."

"Walk faster," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes. His death glare didn't scare me- although it used to when I first arrived. But I've been in its line of fire so many times (mainly when I poke him in Trig class), it just bounces off of me. A small grin escaped my mind began concocting a hilarious scenario skit involving Kiryuu, whip cream and a monkey. Sometimes I really am a genius.

Kiryuu remained stoic faced (if only he could see) and so once again we began trekking back to the Academy.

At the foot of the cobblestoned steps, Kiryuu stopped. I knew this because I walked straight into him and stubbed my toe in the process.

"What the hell Kiryuu!" I exclaimed, side stepping him and proceeding to climb up the broken steps.

No reply.

I looked at him to see what the problem was. His hard violet eyes were narrowed, staring up at something near the top.

**A light fall breeze danced around us, sending the autumn leaves high up into the sky. At the top stood a young girl dressed in a white blazer with a matching white skirt. Her gaze was directed upwards. She had a curtain of chocolate brown hair trailing down her back, flowing like a river. Suddenly two big, unwavering, brown orbs were staring at us…or rather Kiryuu.**

* * *

**Ending**

Blaze

By: Kotani Kinya

* * *

A/N:

Bold- represents where the opening and ending song begin.

**Important for first time readers: **The following chapters won't make sense. I'm rewriting my story, but I haven't taken down the old chapters. I'm just slowly going to be replacing them with the severely edited versions. If you see the word **new** at the start of the next chapter, then it's a good chapter. But so far this is the only chapter I've "redone". Feel free to read ahead, just think of those chapters as spoiler alerts.

Changes:

Name: Keira- Rin, Kazu- Hitoshi

New people: Ayuki

Willow is a second year.

The events that take place in this story are a year after the event in VK…I think. The point is Willow is completely unaware- so she doesn't suspect the academy…that much.

I realize a lot of this chapter is just OC action and I felt really bad, because I know we all like canon interaction more than just OCs. I'll try and remember that the next chapter. I'm not taking this story off hiatus yet. Because really all I'm doing is redoing it. Until I get past where I left off, this is still on hiatus. Check back here like once a month to see if I've added another chapter.

Enjoy.

**Review**

**ZTL**


	2. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

Summary: _I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rule and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that _stoic, _unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Hatenaki Yume Motomeru Shirube Naki Sekai De

_(We're seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance)_

"Luckily it's only a bad sprain Willow." announced Yahiko-sensei, after he had inspected my wrist for the billionth time. "Care to tell how you managed to sprain your wrist?"

"If I told you sensei then I'd have to kill you." I joked.

He laughed "Ahh I see. Well Willow if you don't do anything strenuous then it'll heal in about a week or so." Yahiko-sensei spun around in his chair and withdrew a folder from his desk which had my name on it. He flipped through a bunch of papers before pulling out one and scribbling something down.

"What's that?" I asked, craning my neck to see what he was writing.

"Nothing." he said. Using one of his hands he made a shooing motion "Now go away, I've got work to do."

I stuck my tongue out at him but hopped off the stool anyways. I slipped on my black parka, zipping it up almost all the way and jammed my hands in the pockets. Today was cold and windy and thank god it was the weekend- the only time we allowed to wear causal clothes. It was colder than I expected when I exited the infirmary, I hugged myself tightly but that didn't really work. As I passed the other girls from the Sun Dorms, they were all dressed in tiny mini skirts and had the audacity to stare at me like I was the one dressed like a freak!

I headed straight for the breakfast hall once inside the Sun Dorms. Breakfast was nearly over and almost all the food had disappeared.

"Yo Will where've you been?" called out a very familiar voice. I stacked a few pancakes on my plate along with some sausages and rice, grabbed a glass of juice and then made my way over to the table that was occupied by Mira, my brother and some other people.

"Morning." I said letting out a wide yawn.

"Is your wrist okay?" Mira asked, getting up from her spot next to my brother and came over to me. I nodded, my mouth being jammed pack with pancakes "It's just spawained."

"That's disgusting Will. Be a lady and chew with your mouth closed." Kyou, my ass of a brother, preached. I rolled my eyes and threw a bit of pancake at him. He sneered and abruptly stood up, rudely stalking off back to the boys dorm; his friends followed suite.

"Thank you." Mira said quietly. "I forgot to thank you for yesterday. I'm sorry."

I turned and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Excuse me, Willow-san." I looked up to see Sayori. I raised a brow "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you had this book in stock." the brunette asked handing me a slip of paper with the name of the book. I glanced down at it carelessly "I'm not sure...maybe."

I work at a local bookstore (okay it's the only bookstore around) usually on weekends, when I'm not too tired or I don't have homework to do. It was the chairman who suggested I get a job and he recommended working at the bookstore because it was run by a personal friend of his. So I work there and I work at a small cafe once in a while. Kyou, my lazy brother, does the bare minimum and ends up borrowing my hard earned money.

I like Sayori because she's one of the few girls that doesn't get weak in the knees over the Night Class and she can stand up to Zero. She was very helpful when I first arrived at Cross Academy, but we're not close. Actually she's not close to anyone...well maybe Zero. The only person I've ever seen Sayori warm up to was Yuki and now that she's gone, Sayori's just like this lifeless thing. I worry about that, it isn't healthy.

"I'm about to head down there since my shift's going start. You can come with me." I said giving the girl a warm smile. For a second I saw her eyes lights up- a sign that she's still there. I turned to

Mira "Want to come Mi-chan?"

She shook her head "Gomen Willow-chan."

"No problem. Uhh Sayori-san can you hang on, I'm going to go change. I'll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes." I said.

"Hai." she replied, walking out of the breakfast hall, disappearing behind the oak doors. I bided Mira a quick good-bye and followed after Sayori, making a hard left and up the stairs back to my room.

I quickly threw down my parka and dashed over to the dresser where I yanked open the bottom draw and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves.

I pulled my parka back on and ran back downstairs to the entrance.

"Sorry Sayori-san." I said, bending over and gasping for air. I looked up and grinned at her, but she didn't return the smile. Her face remain still and emotionless. My smile faded and was replaced

with a slight frown. We walked in silence down the main entrance and only the sound of the wind howling and leafs rustling could be heard. There were times where I enjoyed the silence, this was not one of them.

"So how long have you been here?" I questioned, not bothering to look at the girl.

"Four years." she replied dully.

"Wow that's a long time." I said stupidly, mentally rolling my eyes at my comment. I couldn't stop now, otherwise things would be really awkward and unpleasant. "So do you miss home much? I mean I've been here for six months and I miss my old man a lot."

"Not so much." she spoke quietly "Cross Academy is pretty much my home now."

I didn't pry any further into the topic for I felt I had treaded onto a delicate matter. A figure up ahead of us caught my attention and I squinted trying to make out who exactly it was. "Hey isn't that Kiryuu-san?"

"Oh." Sayori said. "Zero!"

The prefect looked startled. I was amazed that he was out at this hour of the day. I've rarely seen him leave the Academy except to patrol during the night. I was beginning to think he was a vampire that or he had severe allergies to sunlight.

"What are you two doing out?" he growled.

"Zero you should really learn to smile more, otherwise your face might get stuck like that." Sayori replied calmly, ignoring his question.

I started to snicker quietly but then abruptly stopped when Zero looked at me. Sheesh, you'd think this guy could learn how to take a joke. Before Sayori hit another of Zero's nerves I spoke up "Kiryuu-san we were just going into town to look for something." My answer did not seem to appease his curiosity nor did it make him calm down.

"Go back." he said.

I rolled my eyes "We'll be back before curfew, so why don't you run along and go play prefect somewhere else." I tried to walk past the abnormally pale skinned teenager but he latched onto my arm with an iron grip. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and said calmly "Please don't touch me so easily." Zero's attitude was really bumming me out and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Zero." Sayori said "This is the reason you have no friends. You need to learn how to control your temper and say nicely what you want. Ja." The strawberry blonde girl walked past him and I followed her, looking back just for a second to watch Zero.

"He's following us." I commented, turning to look straight ahead.

"It's okay." she replied. Sayori didn't look worried at all, she just continued to walk normally as if there wasn't an angry person stalking us. We walked in silence, I kept turning my head back to see if Zero was still behind us, he was. When we reached our destination I told Sayori to wait for me outside, for reasons I didn't want to tell her to. She kindly agreed. "Thank you." I stepped inside, bracing myself for the blunt remarks of my evil employer.

"You're late once again." stated the childish voice of Hiro Asakura, an adolescent twelve year old who happened to be my employer. Well actually his father was (I had never mt him), but since he was never around his brat was next in line for power. I glared at the kid and muttered something unintelligible. I shrugged off my jacket and stormed into the back room to switch into my 'uniform' As if having one wasn't bad enough, I had to wear one at this place too! I switched into a white blouse with a black pleated skirt and a black clip on bow, adjusted my name tag and strolled back out.

"Employee." Hiro said, not bothering to look up from his book he pointed to a stack of boxes by the door and ordered "Those are the new arrivals. I want the most popular ones put on display over by the window and the rest ordered from the least amount of pages to the most, in alphabetical order, from non-fiction to fiction and arrange the books by the colors of the rainbow...done by today."

My jaw dropped, there had to be at least five large boxes full with god knows how many books! I suddenly had the urge to pounce on the midget and strangle him. It was humiliating to be bossed around by a kid half my height and his punishments were excruciatingly painful both mentally and physically. I stomped over to the counter and leaned over, searching for a box cutter. I used all my strength, savagely slicing through the boxes all the while glaring at the dark haired kid and imagining how to pay him back.

"I have something to attend to employee. I want everything done by the time I get back." Hiro said, getting out of his seat and walking outside.

"Yes." I replied sourly. Once I was sure Hiro was gone, I went outside to collect Sayori. "Thanks for waiting. It's safe to come in." I said cheerfully to the girl. I dipped my head in acknowledge at the second presence, "Hi Kiryuu-san, glad you could join us."

"The book your looking for should be somewhere over there, but if you can't find it let me know and then I'll try looking for it." I informed Sayori once we had went inside the bookstore.

"Thank you Willow-san." she replied quietly.

I turned to Zero, "You can sit over there."

He grunted and took his seat behind the counter. I went back to organizing the books, "Sorry it's not as comfy as you might like it but hopefully it'll do until I finish here."

Zero remained silent and I looked up to see he wasn't listening. His elbow was propped up on the counter while his head was resting in his hand. I suddenly felt sympathetic towards the prefect; he was busy day and night, he must've been super tired. I turned my attention back to my work. To my horror, after opening up every single box, I found that every single book was different! I groaned and slammed my forehead down onto one of the boxes. I had no clue where to start.

"Ah Willow-san, I found it." Sayori said, making her way back to the front of the store. She stopped short in front of me, tilting her head to the side she asked "Do you need help?"

"Yes." I sobbed dramatically. She knelt down, placing her book safely to the side "What do you need to do?"

I quickly relayed what Hiro had wanted me to do. Sayori nodded her head and then came up with a plan to conquer Hiro's damned task with a simple logically order of how to arrange the books. Together we divided the books into specific piles and then went to work.

Oh you cannot imagine how much pain I was in by the time I had finished. I had several paper cuts, one large headache and my legs had fallen asleep, not to mention my wrist was in immense pain. It had taken blood, sweat and tears...a lot of tears. Sayori remained emotionless but a tiny smile tugged at her lips.

"Yay we finished!" I exclaimed happily to her. I took a few steps back to admire our work...it was so colorful and so neat and amazing. "Ne Sayori-san would you like something to drink? It's the only way I can think of thanking you for helping me."

"That would be nice." she said.

I went exited the store and walked through town until I reached a little convenient shop where I bought three juice boxes.

"Here." I said when I returned, handing Sayori her drink "Is peach flavor okay?"

"Hai." she nodded her head, poking the carton with the little plastic straw.

Zero lazily flicked one eye open as I approached him. I placed his drink on the counter "Here, I got you coffee, I hope that's okay with you." I gave him a tiny smile, I didn't wait for him to respond. I walked back to Sayori and sat down by her.

"Ah Zero, when someone goes out of their way to do something for you, you should say thank you." Sayori berated him in a teasing manner.

"Hn." Zero grunted, looking away.

Sayori puffed out her cheeks and walked over to Zero. She placed her hands on his face and pulled on his cheeks "Ah-ri-ga-to Sa-kai-san."

I couldn't help it; I started laughing loudly at the sight of Sayori and Zero. It was just so funny and once in a life time chance to see.

"Alright." Zero snapped, pulling away. He sent me a furious glare "I didn't ask you to get me anything. But thank you." the last part was said so quietly that I wondered why he even bothered to say it all.

"Your welcome Kiryuu-san." I said, still laughing.

"Are you finished?" he addressed the both of us.

"Yes." we replied in unison.

"Then return back to the academy." Zero ordered coldly.

"Fine. But I have to go change first."

"Okay."

I quickly changed back into my normal clothes and then met the Sayori and Zero outside. We walked back; but this time I was able to converse with Sayori without it being awkward. The stoic prefect kept silent as usually; his arms were folded and a hard frown formed on his face. Once we had returned to the Sun Dorm, Zero had disappeared leaving just Sayori and I.

"Thank you so much Sayori-san." I bowed my head, "If you ever need a favor, I'm there."

"It's okay Willow-san." she said.

I walked up the stairs, but then stopped midway and turned back to her "Ne, Sayori-san would you like to hang out with us tonight?" I asked.

"Gomen Willow-san. I'm feeling a bit tired." Sayori declined my offer politely.

"Oh." I said, "Oh okay then. Maybe next time?"

"Sure."

I dashed up the rest of the stairs and then jogged to the common room area where Rika and a few others were setting up a movie to watch. I found Mira and my brother sitting near the window.

"I'm back." I grinned.

"Welcome back." Mira said.

* * *

**Moon Dorm:**

"Don't let your mind wander for too long Aido, it's way too tiny to be outside by itself." Siren Souen said, grinning at the blonde. Aido was currently sitting in the common room, sprawled across the leather sofa, staring at the ceiling. He sat up, glared at her and said crossly in a childish manner "Stop reading my mind!"

Siren laughed and sat down on the toad like chair opposite of Aido with her arms spread out and her legs crossed. She threw back her head and let out a laugh "You're letting a petty human rile you up. You're pathetic."

Aido let out a growl "No I'm not!" he denied although it was fairly obvious he was upset. It was easy for Siren to pick up Aido's present feelings for they were practically radiating off him and it was just too easy to provoke him. Siren enjoyed poking fun at Aido...it passed time quiet well.

"Stop teasing him." spoke out the curt voice of Ruka Souen. Ruka stood at the top of the stairs looking down upon her cousin with a mixture of hatred and extreme coldness. It wa a well known fact that Ruka disliked Siren, but one could never tell exactly what Siren was ever thinking. She was far to smart to reveal her true nature. Siren had just recently transferred to Cross Academy, her reason were and are still unknown.

Siren shrugged her shoulders carelessly. She stood up, flicking a piece of her long black hair behind her shoulder. "Just calling it as I see it."

The frown on Ruka's face deepened at Siren's remark. A firm and reassuring hand suddenly appeared on Ruka's shoulder and she glanced to her left to see Akatsuki Kain at her side. He glared at

Siren as she passed them by and in return Siren sent the perceptive teen a smug and superior expression before skipping down the hallway and into her room.

"Ruka." Kain said "Let it go, she's not worth it."

From downstairs, Aido could be heard making very odd noises. Kain glanced down and watched as his cousin threw a tantrum. He shook his head.

"I'm going back to bed." Ruka stated, turning around and heading in the opposite direction of Siren, back towards her room.

Kain let out a sigh and decided he'd go downstairs and babysit Aido.

* * *

Authoress' Corner

I actually had to google Japanese currency because I just do not understand how it works. I do now but while writing this I didn't.

I don't know how old Shiki and Rima are, but Yuki calls them senpai and Will's in the same year as Yuki so logically she should use senpai too.

If the NC people seem OOC sorry, I tried to be accurate.

Siren is not Seiren, there is a difference!

Okay so I forgot to mention this explanation in the last chapter. This story has its own thing going on and barely follows the plot of VK...okay so that was pretty obvious, but I felt I still should mention it. You see at the end of VKG everyone disperses and I realize like Shiki and Rima and Ichijo are supposed to be gone and the entire CA is practically destroyed, but I recently read the recent chapters of VK and everyone is still there. I won't say anything incase I accidently spoil something.

With every new OC introduced, I'll post a picture on my profile. If you feel like it you can go check it out. It's not important though.

Okay well I'm probably forgetting to mention something important, but it'll hit me eventually.

Oh yes, I'll reply to reviews here...I don't know why.

**Thanks:**

**rainy-lullaby**

**XxCatyXx**

posted~I don't know

edited~5/08/2010

No Flames! Or bad mouthing this story!

Review!

**ZTL**


	3. Step One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

Summary: _I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rule and could care less of what other people have to say. LIstening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that _stoic, _unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Chikai Wo Tatete Ima Boku Wa Arukidasu

(_I make a promise now and begin to walk)_

A week had passed since my little trip to town with Sayori and Zero. Ever since then I tried to include Sayori a little more; inviting her places, asking her to sit with me at lunch, striking up random conversations whenever I saw her, sitting next to her in class. I was worried about her mental health- she was looking a lot paler than usual and I wanted to be her friend.

I let out a sigh, trying to distract my thoughts about Sayori with a letter I had received this morning.

_To my dearest Willow,_

_So how have you been? Have you made lots of friends? Are you settling down okay? Is your brother looking after you? It's lovely over here. Everyone is getting ready for Christmas. Jin-kun and I found you the perfect gift. I just sent it yesterday. I hope you'll like it._

_I am sorry for hurting you. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I know that you're still furious with me (you haven't replied once to any of my letters) but you have to understand that I did what I did for a reason. Don't think for a moment that I wanted to leave you and your brother, I need you to understand this. I want you to know that I love you both so much and I'll never stop loving you, Willow. It might be hard for you to understand this concept Will because you've never had the chance to fall in love, but when you do, I hope you'll understand and have it in your heart to forgive me. I'd love for you and I to meet sometime and talk it out in person. There are so many things I want to tell you. Please think it over Willow. You'll always be my baby._

_Love,_

_Oka-san_

This woman writes to me every week. Every single week. And the content is nearly always the same. She ruined everything. I don't even know why I bother to read them. She just can't seem to take a hint that I hate her.

"Sakai-san!"

Startled I crumpled the letter into a ball and stuffed it into my pocket. I looked up to see the bloody iinchou towering over me with a frown etched upon his face. I gave a nervous chuckle and feigned innocence as I asked "Yes?"

He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat "You were supposed to report to the ballroom fifteen minutes ago."

I gave a weak grin "I forgot?"

He snorted and handed me a large paper bag. I peered inside and found all sorts of trinkets and ornament things.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just go and help set up." he said in a tired tone, shaking his head and walking off towards the boys dormitory- probably to recruit more people to help assist with the decoration for the Christmas ball. I let out a sigh of defeat and adjusted the bag in my arms until I felt comfortable. I wasn't looking forward to helping out for the stupid formal, way too troublesome for my liking and I wasn't really looking forward to the ball either. I like parties, I just wasn't looking forward to this one because there weren't any available cute guys. I did consider Zero (you'd have to be a fool not to feel turned on by his looks) but he's too much of an emotional enigma. Ichijo is off limits (for Mira of course) and I don't like Aido.

The sun dorm girls have been yapping about it nonstop...I kind of felt really sorry for them. They all had to be completely delusional to actually believe they even had a chance with the Night Class. I thought it was fairly obvious most of their favorite idols were taken. The only ones that seemed single were Ichijo-senpai and Aido.

"It's about time you showed up." Rika greeted, snatching the bag from me and walking over to a group of people who were setting up by the windows. Mira came trotting over a few seconds later and guided me over towards her station which was occupied by my brother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, astounded by his presence. He glared at me and grunted "Punishment."

I cocked my head to side and gave him an amused look "Punishment for what?"

"Piss off Will." he snapped, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Mira giggled and I got the feeling she knew exactly what he had done. Not wanting to anger my brother any further I turned to Mira and asked "So do I have to do anything?"

"Oh no, everything here is nearly done." she said giving me an apologetic smile which then turned into a mischievous grin as she whispered "But you could go help Kiryuu-san."

I peered past Mira and saw Zero leaning against the wall making no attempt to help set up. I frowned and commented "What, pull the stick that's-" I never got to finish my rude statement because Mira gave me a disapproving look "Shh Willow-chan, he's not deaf."

I mimicked her in response and then said "Why are you so bold today?"

She blushed and mumbled something. I received a scowl from my brother, but ignored it. He's had a crush on Mira ever since I introduced her, but Mira's too wound up with Ichijo to notice. My gaze flicked back onto the prefect and I couldn't help feeling sorry for him so I decided to take Mira's advice and advanced cautiously towards Zero. Although why she would even mention him is a mystery to me.

"Oi Kiryuu don't be useless, help us out." I said loudly as I approached.

Zero flicked one eye open and gazed at me with annoyance, "I am." he stated simply.

"Standing by the wall and staying out of peoples' way doesn't count." I said sarcastically.

"I'm supervising." he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, because we all know how tough it is to babysit a bunch of students."

"Hn."

"Hn." I copied Zero before breaking out into another big grin "C'mon Kiryuu-san, this is great opportunity to make friends." I said.

"I don't need friends."

I scoffed, but didn't press the matter further, "Yeah you probably don't but anyways just for the sake of helping, why don't you go and help."

Still he remained glued to the wall. I sighed, "Let me put it to you this way: If you don't go and try to help then I'm just going to keep talking to you." This seemed to motivate Zero to move. He stalked over to the closest group and they cringed in fear. Zero grabbed a streamer and handed it to Rika before storming back to his wall.

"Good job Kiryuu-san." I praised the prefect before returning back to Mira.

"What was that about?"

"Hmmm?" I looked up to see Kazuma Aihara- a second year student- with a large box in his arms. I gave a light shrug in response. Kazu-kun commented darkly "That guy is strange, stay away from him Willow-chan."

I rolled my eyes and snorted "Thanks Kazu-kun but I already have one annoying brother, I definitely don't need another."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair affectionately and I blushed slightly. Kazuma transfered here a few months before I did and somehow is able to put up with my stupid brother. I really like Kazu but he's my brother's** best friend**...I don't think it would be the best idea to 'confess' my 'feelings'.

I stretched my arms out and faked a yawn. Rubbing my eye, I tried my best to sound like I was tired

"Tired?" Kazu titled his head to the side, sympathy written in his sky blue orbs.

I forced out a tiny laugh as if I was embarrassed and nodded my head pathetically. "Yeah...I think I'm going to head back to dorm. Night Kazu-kun." I didn't wait for a reply, I just got up and left, not bothering to look back. I did hear him reply, but in response I just raised my hand.

"Oyasumi."

Okay I lied...I'm not one bit tired. To be honest, once I was outside, I didn't really know what to do. I wasn't going to go back to the dorms, but I couldn't stay outside either. The sky was pretty much pitch black...not a single star insight and the moon was hiding behind the clouds. I wondered how long it would take me to get busted...probably not long...so I decided I'd head toward the stables and go sit on the roof of the barn for a while- I'd doubt I'd get caught up there.

As I entered the barn I was greeted by a few whinnies from some horses. They tossed their heads happily and neighed, pawing the cobble stone ground with their hooves impatiently.

"Shhh!" I hissed, motioning frantically with my hands for them to settle down "Are you trying to get me in trouble! I don't have any food with me today you gluttons so just go back to sleep!"

They didn't take too kindly to being called gluttons and snorted. I rushed past the stables over towards the large bales of hay, easily jumping up onto the highest bale. The bales of hay were tall enough for me to reach the second level of the barn and from there I was able to access the broken window which ultimately led me to the roof. By the time I reached the roof of the barn the moon had completely disappeared...leaving me to grope my way around.

Once I felt that I safely in the middle I laid down on my back with my hands behind my head. My eyes were able to easily adjust to the darkness so I could just see the outlines of things. There was a mellow breeze blowing, gently rocking the naked and bare trees back and forth, causing the dead leaves to rustle and dance...the sound was very melodic to my ears. It was nice to have some alone time...at least I thought I was alone.

"Wandering out at night is strictly prohibited. State your name and class."

I sighed, already busted. Well it was a nice change that for once it was Zero who had caught me.

"Hai hai." I said in a bored tone, "Sakai Willow. Class 1-A."

"Return to you dorms."

"Hai Kaito-sensei." I said, but he was gone. Kaito-sensei was the other prefect of the sun dorms- no doubt to replace Yuki. I didn't think teachers were allowed to be prefects but apparently they could. I blindly groped my way back to which I had come from, slowly jumping back down onto one of the bales of hay.

As I drew closer to the entrance I somehow managed to trip. I didn't trip on an invisible crack. My ankle didn't randomly give way. The air did not trip me. I tripped over a solid thing...a very solid, alive, thing...a human being!

All of the horses whinnied...as if laughing at my clumsiness.

I scrambled to my feet and edged away slowly...not wanting to disturb it- I mean him. I would have walked away if it hadn't been for the odd sound he started to make. It sounded like a strangled cry mixed with a bit of panting and grunting. The silhouette of the person started tossing and turning a bit and I honestly thought I had walked in on someone having a 'private' moment. But the noises made weren't those of sexual arousal but excruciating pain.

I immediately flicked on the lights as soon as I realized the person was in pain and to my shock I discovered: Kiryuu Zero with his hand clamped around his throat. He wasn't strangling himself, but more like clawing? It was hard to tell.

"G-go...away!" he managed to say before he started having a violent coughing fit.

"You're in pain." I stated, staring down at him. He didn't reply as he was too busy gagging, but he did manage to glare at me.

I turned and went back to the dorm to fetch a glass of water for him.

"Here." I said monotonously, handing Zero a large glass filled with clear liquid. He glared at me yet again but accepted it. He sat up, popping some sort of pill into his mouth before gulping down the liquid, some of it tricking down and out of the corner of his mouth. Once Zero had drank every last drop, he set the glass down and laid back down with his hand resting limply on his forehead.

"Go away." he muttered, rolling over so that his back faced towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, ignoring his request and sitting down next to him.

"Fine." he spat, "Now return back to the dorms."

"Do you need help?" I continued on, not listening to anything he was saying. "Do you want me to get Kaito-sensei or the Chairman?"

"No." he snapped. "I'm fine, so go away..._please_." he stressed the last word.

"Okay, but only since you asked so nicely." I replied. I stood up, brushing some lose straws of hay off my uniform and exited the stables, turning off the light as I went. If I happened to see the Chairman or Kaito-sensei on my way back, I would inform them because Zero never said I couldn't.

"Hou." an amused voice spoke, and I halted in my tracks and turned around to see a Night Class student standing not far off. "Isn't it against the rules for day class students to be wandering around at night?" she inquired.

I narrowed my eyes "I was just heading back."

The girl advanced towards me and I took a step back, only to bump into something solid. I looked up to see Aido; holy crap when did he arrive? He was grinning "You know Sakai-chan, there are severe punishments for breaking such an important rule."

"Err...yeah there probably is," I said, "But there are also severe punishments for beating up someone."

Aido and the other night class student, Siren I think her name was, laughed.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you Sakai-chan. I just wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me." the blonde said smoothly.

I chuckled nervously, "Oh you don't have to Aido...err Idol-senpai." I thought it best that calling him by his nickname might do something. "Anyways as Souen-senpai said, it really is late and I don't want a detention so uhh see ya." I squeaked before taking off. I ripped my hand away from Aido's icy touch and ran as fast as I could, not stopping to see if they were behind me. I'd rather they just laugh about how stupid I had looked then come chasing after me. I safely made it back to the dorms without encountering the pair.

"What's wrong Willow?" Mira asked as I burst into my dorm room.

I shook my head "Nothing." I lied. I locked the door behind me and then walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut before changing into my pajamas. I tugged my duvet tightly over my head and curled up into a tight ball. It took a while before I finally let myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

The next morning during first period, I was told that Chairman Cross wished to see me- no doubt about last night. I bid Kinomiya-sensei a mocking farewell and skipped merrily down to his office. When I knocked, I was greeted by Zero. I side stepped him and just barely squeezed through the narrow space.

"Morning Rijichou, Kiryuu-san." I said, sauntering over towards the chair directly opposite of the Chairman's desk. I didn't need to be told to take a seat...it was standard procedure. Chairman Cross sat opposite of me with his elbows propped up against the desk and his fingers laced neatly together. I leaned back in my chair, crossed my legs and smirked. He let out a sigh "I've been told you were wandering about after hours. This is strictly forbidden Sakai-san."

I shrugged and asked casually "Why?" Cross Academy has all these rule set up for both Sun and Moon dorms, but nobody's ever ask why.

He shook his head and then randomly pointed to a tea set that sat on a table "Tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you." I declined his strange offer with forced politeness. He sighed, stood up and walked over to the dining table and poured himself a cup of tea. "Are you sure Sakai-san?"

I nodded my head; I wasn't a big fan of either drink.

He sipped his tea while staring out into the morning sky. "The reason why Sun Dorm students are not permitted to wander around during the night is because it's dangerous." He said solemnly, setting his cup down on the window sill.

"Dangerous how?"

"Monsters roam about during the night." he said, his back still facing me. I raised a skeptical brow and repeated "Monsters?"

"That is correct." he replied.

This guy was off his rocker. He turned about, with a big goofy grin plastered on his face "Just kidding."

I scowled and thought _'This is getting nowhere.'_

"But seriously Sakai-san." Rijichou said, adjusting his glasses a bit and giving an 'I-will-make-you-suffer' smile "Please stay in your dorm room during the night."

"Fine." I gave another shrug. This was the last straw and since the Chairman basically blew off my question...he just added the reassurance I needed to know something wasn't right.

It was obvious that I wasn't going to get a straight or clear answer and I wasn't going to waste my time trying. I needed to come up with a new plan if I wanted answers. And I new plan I came up with. As I left my chair and turned around, I spotted my solution.

"Oh and Sakai-san." I turned my head "Hai?"

"I would also like to ask you if you would keep what you encountered last night, to yourself." Once again the rijichou flashed me a threatening smile. He must have been referring to Zero's odd seizure, fit thing.

"Hai." I had no intention of telling anybody that, but an idea occurred. I could (if I wanted to) use that incident as leverage (if I needed to) to get answers. Cross Academy was definitely hiding something and I would get to the bottom of it...piecing together the information I slowly gathered.

And Kiryuu Zero would be the one who could link everything together.

The question now was how. How was I going to get that stoic, unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person to help me?

By befriending him of course.

* * *

Authoress' Corner

**Happy belated New Year's!**

Okay before I forget I had a question. Those desks in vampire knight, in the class room, how do you describe them? Is there a type of word or something cause I've tried describing their classrooms and I can't describe those desks or how they're arranged.

Oh yes and another thing, my finals are coming up next week and all teachers are taking the term 'semester final' literally. The tenth grade sucks! Cause now I actually got the story to go somewhere and I have to pause in writing to study :(

Oh I changed the summary. Now I really know where the story is going. I slightly altered Willow's character at the end because don't you think it's a wee bit cliche-ish or mary sue-ish or over used for the OC to befriend ... for a good cause, to help ... out because OC pities ... ? I think it's more interesting that Willow's only befriending Zero for personal gain, but of course in the end it will be a ZeroXOC. I'm not saying anymore.

**Thanks:**

**XxCatyXx- **Glad you're liking the story.

**rainy-lullaby- **Okay well hopefully this chapter enough 'moments' It is hard though to get them to properly have moments because Zero is a very reserved, cold, fragile character and I don't want to me him seem OOC by making him talk and interact, because he doesn't really do that. But now I've set it up so that they will interact :D

**Blue Paper Moon-** Umm don't get your the first part of your comment. There's only Mira Petrov and Collin for non Japanese last names...I think. Anyways glad that you're enjoying the story. Like I just stated to rainy-lullaby, it will take time to befriend Zero properly without making it seem too OOC or mary sue-ish. I read your story Red Moon and really liked it :D

posted~I forgot the date

edited~5/08/2010

**No Flames! Or bad mouthing this story!**

**Review if you want further chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ZTL**


	4. Vampire hunters?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

**Summary:**_I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rules and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that _stoic, _unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course. I just never thought I'd end up caring about our relationship until the point of where he became special to me.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Mayoinagarademo Ii Arukidashite Mou Ikkai

_(It's okay to get lost so begin walking once again)_

**Moon Dorm:**

Siren Souen awoke from her semi deep slumber, feeling restless and uneasy. She sighed and rolled over in her bed so that she was facing her window. She frowned at the sight of dawn approaching and rolled onto her other side, hoping she would be able to fall asleep again.

Nothing.

"Fuck." Siren mumbled crossly, sitting up right and hopping out of bed. She walked over to the window and pushed it slightly open, hoping that some fresh air might help her calm down. Her eyes widen in excitement and she licked her lips as she sniffed the air; something mysterious was making its way towards Cross Academy- they were too far away for Siren to make exactly what was coming. She dashed across her room and poked her head- not a soul in sight.

Siren still had a couple of hours before she needed to be back and a couple of more after that until someone noticed her absence. She put on her uniform and a pair of boots before slipping out her window, darting across the school grounds and over the wall, halting just before where the edge of the forest. She closed her eyes and used her ears to locate the 'intruder'

_'One...no two...no three!'_ Siren silently counted; her ears were easily able to distinguish the sounds made. She sniffed the air once more. _'All human.'_ A wolfish grin appeared on her small face and her eyes changed from a mellow brown to a crimson red. Siren made a small 'hn' sound as her ears distinguished something flying towards her. She gracefully jumped backwards, landing smoothly on top of the wall that separated the Cross grounds from the wild forest. Seconds later, a silver arrow struck the concrete wall which then burst into stardust.

These were no ordinary humans.

_'Vampire hunters?' _Siren let out a challenging laugh which echoed throughout the vast forest.

Two more silver arrows came sailing towards her, but she just laughed. Siren narrowed her crimson eyes and smirked as she watched the arrows hover in front of her face before bursting. As Siren gloated over her win, she barely noticed a third arrow come at her from a different angle.

_'Shit.'_ She thought, it was too late to evade. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain that she was about to feel.

The arrow never made contact. Siren heard the arrow burst (sounded almost like glass breaking), she opened her eyes to see a jagged pillar of ice had intercepted the arrow's path.

"Hn. Pathetic." Aido jeered, appearing right behind Siren.

Siren scowled "This is my fight."

Aido ignored her statement and said quietly to himself "I thought I was the only one to notice." He smirked, raised his hand and then brought it down in a slicing motion; ice shards ruptured from underneath the cold hard ground, creating a straight path that went straight towards the heart of the forest. Both Aido and Siren's eyes narrowed and suddenly they jumped back five feet (in opposite directions) from where they were.

A silver bullet struck the wall causing it to break and crumble. Aido's ice shards had evaporated in the process leaving only hissing steam rising into the air.

"Fuck." Siren said. She made eye contact with Aido and the two exchanged a look.

Three figures emerged from forest, dressed in cloaks that hid their entire body. The one in the middle pulled back the black hood to reveal a female with long ebony locks and onyx black orbs. She smirked at the sight of her prey and withdrew from her garments several silver daggers- which had strange engravings on the blade and handle- and aimed them at Siren and Adio.

"Shini kyuuketsuki." the woman hissed.

Both vampires were easily able to deflect the woman's attack and Siren laughed. In retaliation Siren chose to use the intruder's fallen weapons against them, by levitating the two daggers and sending them right back at them.

The female hunter threw another dagger which canceled out the attack.

The tallest one of the three figures, pulled down his brown hood and patted the woman lightly on the shoulders "Maa maa Arty, we're not here to cause trouble." Turning his attention to the two vampires he said politely "Sorry. We weren't trying to cause trouble. Do you happen to know Kiryuu Zero-san?"

Aido narrowed his eyes while the ends of Siren's lips curled upwards.

"Maybe." she replied.

"CHOTTO MATTE!"

Siren narrowed her eyes and frowned as she saw Kuran Yuuki running towards them. She retreated and disappeared out of sight.

The one called 'Arty' narrowed her onyx black orbs and muttered quietly "Junketsu kyuuketsuki hime?"

"Un." replied their third member. Arty smirked and withdrew another silver dagger with intentions of harming the junketsu hime.

Moments later, Yuuki Cross appeared (a little out of breath) with the Artemis staff in her hands. She wielded her staff and pointed it at the Arty character in a threatening manner.

"Yuuki-sama." Aido muttered quietly, giving a short bow.

"Who are you?" Yuuki questioned.

Arty ignored her question and asked her fellow comrade "Is that the Artemis staff?"

"Un." again replied the third member. Arty gazed hungrily at the staff before turning her attention back towards Yuuki and giving her an arrogant smile. She bowed to the Moon dorm prefect, all the while never breaking eye contact and smugly said. "My name is Artemis Nightingale and these are my comrades Kira Naoto and Cherry Rider."

"What business do you have here, vampire hunters!" Yuuki growled, tightening her grip on her weapon. Arty continued to stare at Yuuki, her gaze boring deep into Yuuki's soft brown eyes. Arty laughed at Yuuki's attempt to sound vicious "Kurosu Kaien."

Yuuki held her staff in a defensive stance for another second before slowly retracting it and replacing it back in its rightful place. In a more pleasant tone she said "Follow me." Turning to Aido, Yuuki ordered "Aido-senpai please return to your room." Seeing that Aido looked very reluctant to do as he was told she said in a harsher tone "That's an order."

He hesitated a few more seconds before stalking back towards the Moon Dorm.

"This way please." Yuuki said, leading the three towards the Sun Dorm.

"Arigato junketsu hime-sama." Artemis said in a sickly sweet tone, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. Her two companions followed silently, observing and making mental notes of the academy.

* * *

**Sun Dorm:**

Cross Kaien sat at his desk scribbling his signature madly across paper after paper. He had procrastinated his work for too long now and had been planning on skipping it, but today...today was the day that his luck had run out for Yagari had cornered and promptly threatened to shoot him if he didn't do his work.

"Ano...Rijicho." a soft and airy like voice spoke from behind his door. Yuuki knocked once more and said in a firm voice "Ano...Rijichou...you're guests have arrived." Yuuki held the door open for the three vampire hunters before entering. She stood in the back while the other three stood right in front of the Chairman.

"Kurosu Kaien." sneered Artemis, planting her hand down onto the edge of the Chairman's desk. "Maa, it's been a long time."

The chairman's face had at first formed into a face of utter shock, but his shock melted away and was replaced with a nostalgic look as he gave the woman a warm smile. "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Don't fuck with me." Artemis snarled "You used to be the greatest vampire hunter around and now look at what you've reduced yourself to. A pathetic old man with silly ideas about pacifism between humans and vampires."

Kaien propped his elbows up on his desk and rested his chin on his laced fingers, his face expression suddenly becoming very serious "Ma Arty, the coexistence between human and vampire is not a silly, it is something remarkable and is very dear ideal to me."

Artemis threw back her head and laughed "If that is your ideal world why is it that nobody here knows?"

The Chairman grimaced "You and I both know that not all humans would willingly except vampires. The time is not right-"

"-and it never will be." Artemis spat out "Because humans are considered as natural prey to monsters like vampires! All vampires should be eliminated."

The Chairman noticed his adoptive daughter flinch at his ex-partner's statement. He raised his hand and said coldly "Artemis I must ask you to please refrain from over expressing your thoughts while you are on school grounds."

Artemis quickly glanced at the petite brunette and snorted in disgust. She closed her eyes at let out a sigh of frustration. Yuuki quietly excused herself with a quick bow. As soon as she left, Artemis randomly flicked a silver dagger in the spot where the moon dorm prefect had been standing, which burst into light moments later. Cross frowned but remained silent, only showing his disapproval by pursing his lips together.

"And so." Artemis said in a bored tone "Why have you called us here?"

Cross furrowed his brows together. There was no beating around the bush. The situation was too serious for that.

"There's an unknown vampire living somewhere on campus." Cross said. "In the past month four girls have been attacked. Of course their memories have been completely erased, but the matter is still very serious."

All three vampire hunters perked up at the Chairman's words, especially Artemis.

She chuckled darkly "This is exactly what I've been saying. Vampires and humans can never coexist peacefully. You're a fool to believe such ludicrous beliefs!"

The Chairman shook his head.

"How do you know it's not a vampire gone rouge from the Moon Dorm?" For the first time, it was Kira who questioned Chairman Cross. His black orbs narrowed as if questioning such an idea.

The Chairman nodded his head "I trust the Night Class to follow the Academy's rules, and I know my daughter and Kiryuu-kun do well as guardians."

Kira frowned while Artemis just laughed.

"You trust two vampires to keep their fellow mates in line. For all you know it could be Kiryuu Zero whose sucking dry those humans." Kira stated harshly.

"Say that to my face." growled none other than Kiryuu Zero himself. He stood directly behind Kira with the Bloody Rose pointed straight at the back of messy black hair; the safety latch undone.

Kira sniggered and said "That is a tool to kill vampires. It is useless on a human such as myself."

Zero narrowed his violet eyes at his fellow comrade and slowly replaced the Bloody Rose back inside his jacket. He quietly shut the door and moved to stand beside the vampire hunter known as Cherry. She murmured a polite hello, but he ignored it. Glaring at the rijichou he asked "And...what did you need?"

The Chairman gave Zero a big smile, momentarily lifting the tense atmosphere. "Kiiirrrrryyyyyyuuuuuu!"

Zero continued to glare at the Chairman and hit the Chairman as he attempted to hug him.

"Shut up and get on with it." Zero growled when the Chairman began to pout.

"Please Kurosu-senpai, how can the Black Knights be of service?" Cherry quietly asked; she too was getting annoyed at the Chairman's childish behavior.

"Ah gomen Cherry-san." he coughed into his hand; the atmosphere became tense once again "As I said, there is a vampire feeding off the girls from the Sun Dorm. It worries me that if these attacks continue, it will give attract more vampires and give the wrong ideas."

"Why can't the Night Class just sniff out the rat?" Cherry inquired, cocking her head to the side and giving Cross a puzzled expression.

"This vampire is not working alone. We believe this vampire has comrades in the Sun Dorm" the Chairman paused and then said "and the Moon Dorm." he closed his eyes and waited for the predictable outburst from Kiryuu.

Zero slammed his fist against the wall and then smiled darkly. This was perfect. Now he had an even better reason to kill those monsters. Artemis was right, a coexistence between predator and prey was impossible.

Kira let out a laugh.

"You're absolutely sure that this vampire has friends in both the Night and Day class?" Artemis asked, her eyes searching her mentor's. Cross nodded his head gravely and said sadly "Kuran and I had our suspicions but now we've confirmed it."

Artemis grinned "This is going to be fun. So senpai, what do you want us to do."

Cross sighed "For now I just want all of you to blend in. Keep a low profile. Kiryuu, would you please escort Cherry-san to Kaname-san in the Moon Dorm. I will help Naoto-kun and Arty-san settle down here."

"Hn." Zero frowned at the Chairman, but reluctantly obeyed his orders. Cherry smiled at Zero, but she was ignored. Zero stalked past the strawberry blonde haired girl, motioning her to follow. She bowed to Cross before trotting after her 'friend'.

"That boy needs to smile more." Artemis commented quietly, staring wistfully after him. Cross chuckled softly and said "He's been through a lot, almost as much as you have Arty."

"Hn."

* * *

**Willow:**

It was halfway through first period when the doors were slammed open by Kiryuu Zero. Behind him stood an unfamiliar face and what I guessed was a transfer student. The male was slightly taller than Zero, but not by much, and he wore an aloof expression. It was quite clear that Zero was angry (he usual was) but today his mood seemed ten times as bad. I could feel my nose twitch as I tried my best not to laugh, I found his face expression priceless.

Kinomiya-sensei froze in mid speech, his mouth slightly ajar. Zero stalked down the steps of the classroom and walked straight over to our confused teacher, muttering something into his ear. Kinomiya nodded his head towards the newcomer. Zero turned on his heel and quickly took his seat near the top of the classroom, frowning all the way.

"Uhh, everybody we have a new transfer student" Kinomiya-sensai said, gesturing to the brown haired man to introduce himself. He stepped up, sending the female part of the room a very flirtatious grin. Then he did a comical bow causing the entire classroom to erupt into laughter and giggles.

I felt Mira tense up at his actions, curling her fists into balls- apparently she was vexed by his presence...but why?

"Ohayo minna-san" he said. His voice was smooth and silky, but the way he spoke sent chills up my spine. "Watashiwa Kira Naoto. Hajimemashite"

The girls squealed.

I noticed that his accent was a bit off which made me wonder if he was all Japanese.

"Yes, yes girls. You'll all have time to gawk later." Kinomiya snapped angrily. "Kira-kun please go take your seat by Kiryuu-kun."

At the mention of his own name, Zero abruptly stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Silence.

"Ah. It seems like I've already made an enemy." Kira commented dejectedly, feigning hurt. The Day class girls ate up his pathetic act, shouting words of sympathy seconds later. Kinomiya shook his head, put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Okay sorry about that Kira-kun. Hmm let's see" he scanned the room "You can sit with Sakai-san for the time being."

I did not like the way Kira was looking at me nor did I like the wolfish grin he flashed me. I mentally groaned. I faked a smile as he slide down next to. It was literally the second he sat down that Mira stood up "Sensei, I don't feel very good." She didn't even wait for him to excuse her, Mira grabbed her books and left. I was flabbergasted at her behavior.

"Ah, it seems like I've made another enemy." Kira mumbled.

Yeah no shit sherlock. I wondered why Mira and Zero both didn't like Kira. Zero I could understand a bit why he didn't like this new guy, but Mira? I know that she's a bit antisocial and is extremely shy, but to rudely take off...that wasn't a Mira-ish thing to do. God maybe I'm losing my touch and I'm not as perceptive as I thought I was! Nah.

I spent the rest of the period cramming all the notes Kinomiya-sensei had written on the board...which were a lot. All the while I wrote, I could feel Kira staring at me and it was a little bit nerve racking.

"Stop." I said, while focusing on copying down the remainder of today's notes. Kira had his elbow propped on the desk, with his head resting on his palm. "Hmmm?"

I rolled my eyes "It's annoying."

"What's annoying?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You've been staring at me ever since you sat down. Stop." I said.

He chuckled "Don't flatter yourself. You're not pretty enough for me to actually take the time to stare at you. All I was doing was measuring the size of your breasts girl. What are you an A or B? It's really hard to tell." He smirked as he insulted me and to add insult to injury he had the balls to touch my breast "Oh what do ya know. You are a B cup...just barely though."

The bell rang before I had the chance to strangle him.

"Sayonara nearly flat chested onna." he grinned, strolling casually out of the classroom.

Oh that bastard was in for a whole world of hurt. But he wasn't a high priority...No I'd get him after I got my answers...if he was still around by then.

Luckily for the next two periods I didn't have to see his nasty face or hear his annoying voice. I spent the next two periods writing down detailed notes using my good handwriting.

"Ahh my hand is in a lot of pain." I groaned, throwing myself down onto my bed. Fuck the rest of the school day, I didn't care if I got a detention. If Mira wasn't going to be there...I'd get the notes from someone else. Mira sat on her bed with a book in hand, she looked to be focusing abnormally hard. I had decided beforehand not to question her odd behavior because it wasn't worth a fight. Instead I retold her about how the transfer student was a complete pervert.

She sat up, her gaze cast onto the floor "I'm sorry."

I titled my head a bit "For what?"

Muttering something to herself, Mira shook her head "Nevermind."

I let it go. "So now what do you want to do? We've got the rest of the day."

"Dresses." she said.

I raised a brow "What about them?"

"You need one."

"But I've got no one to dress up for."

She uttered one word that caused me to blush "Aihara-san."

I sighed. Maybe dress shopping would cheer Mira up and plus I did want to try to catch Kazu's attention. "Fine."

* * *

Authoress' Corner.

_Japanese translations in order:_

Shini kyuuketsuki- Die vampire

CHOTTO MATTE- Wait a minute

Junketsu kyuuketsuki hime- Pure blood vampire princess

Un- Yes

Arigato junketsu hime-sama- Thank you pure blood princess

Rijicho- Chairman

gomen- Sorry

Ohayo minna-san- Good morning everyone

Watashiwa Kira Naoto- My name is Naoto Kira

Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you all

Sensei- Teacher

Sayonara- Good bye

onna- Woman

Iie- No

_I don't know if it helped, but I used a lot of Japanese words..._

Oh my god, every time I get to the Authoress' Corner, I always keep forgetting what to write. I have important stuff to say and I can never remember when it's time to write the author's corner. It's bloody annoying.

**Naoto Kira** belongs to **eclipticShadow** and if you ever happen to read this **eS **I hope you like how I portrayed Kira. eS has issues with reading my stories because were best friends and she finds it just weird because she knows the author. It's like some OCD thing, but I still love her anyways.

Oh yes I remember what I wanted to say. Yay I finished exams and I did horribly in two so far. Biology and history. Gah. Umm yes I know the plot hasn't progressed, but I had to introduce some new characters. It's necessary for later and I'm also sorry for having a short Willow bit. I was actually thinking of putting her in the next chapter and not this one, but I thought that would be too mean. She'll have more in the next chapter and because this one hasn't really progressed much I'll tell you what she's going to do. As a kick off to her 'ingenious' plan she is going to ask Zero to the dance and the word 'no' isn't in her vocabulary...

**Thanks:**

**Reteka Hyuuga-** Glad you like the story and characters. What do you think so far of the story?

**rainy-lullaby- **Thanks. Next chapter I'll have more Zero, but I can't for sure say it'll be with Willow.

**Sweet Nightmare's Goodbye**- I hope you liked this chapter even though the plot hasn't really moved.

posted~like I can remember that

edited~5/08/2010 dd/mm/year

No Flames! Or bad mouthing this story!

Review!

**ZTL**


	5. Zero Kiryuu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

**Summary:**_I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rules and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that _stoic, _unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course. I just never thought I'd end up caring about our relationship until the point of where he became special to me.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Watashi Wa Subete Ni Tandoku De Kono Samu Sa No Sekai Ni Iru Ga , Watashi Wa Ki Ni Shi Nai

_(I'm all alone in this cold world, but I don't care)_

**Zero**

Once again Cross Academy had fallen prey to nightfall. The sun had long gone and set underneath the horizon while the moon was just rising. The day class girls had reluctantly returned to the Sun Dorm, but not before declaring their undying love to the Night Class. Zero wondered whether or not the Day Class would continue to worship the Night Class if they knew what the Night Class really were...probably not. He had been rather annoyed when he had to restrain some of the day class girls from jumping the ex-sun guardian. There had been major protest when the Day Class had learned of Yuuki's sudden transfer to the Night Class which the Chairman had left Zero to deal with. To make matters worse, the Chairman had assigned Naoto Kira as the new sun guardian- temporarily Zero hoped.

Currently Zero stood outside of a classroom with his back to the wall and arms folded, a grim expression etched on his pale face. Zero preferred the night because there weren't girls constantly going 'kya...kya...kya', it was silent and he was alone. Sadly his golden silence was broken.

"Hello Kiryuu."

Zero opened one eye to see members of the Black Knights Artemis and Kira. He dipped his head in acknowledgment of the two and closed his eye. A few minutes later, when it appeared that neither of the two newcomers were going to leave, Zero snapped his eyes open and asked in an annoyed tone "Is there something else you need?"

"Ooh look Arty." Kira said in mock excitement "The baby's getting fussy."

Zero ignored the comment.

Artemis chuckled "Don't worry Kiryuu, our orders are strictly to capture and detain the rouge vampires. We're not here to kill you."

"But your time will come." Kira couldn't resist adding, sending Zero a grin "And I hope when it does...I'll be there to see it."

Zero clenched his fists together and gave Kira a defiant glare, but he made no move to give Kira a well deserved punch to the face- no, Zero had much more self control and he knew it wise not to pick a fight. Kira opened his mouth to make anther snide comment, but was silenced as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. Eventually Yagari came trudging along but stopped when he came across the trio.

"What's going on?" he asked, right away noticing the tension.

"Nothing Kiryuu can't handle." Artemis said smoothly only to receive a glare from both Zero and his former mentor.

"I believe I wasn't asking you." Yagari growled, he disliked the woman and her giant ego. Yagari looked down at Zero with an expectant look and felt greatly irritated when he was ignored. Turning to Artemis he said "Don't you have a class to be teaching?"

"Hai...hai" she said, waving off the older man with her carefree attitude. She opened the door and walked inside masking her hatred with a big smile "Ohayo minna. Sorry to keep you all waiting."

Yagari turned to Kira and said in a gruff voice "Don't you have better things to do than standing around here and being useless?"

"But of course." Kira replied, turned on his heel and walked away.

Before Yagari could question his former apprentice, Zero had already pushed himself off the wall and was heading towards the outside. He could already feel the vein on his forehead about to burst due to annoyance. There he had been, minding his own business (well not really since he was keeping an eye on the Night Class) enjoying the golden silence and then people had to come and disturb him.

As Zero made his way outside he felt his whole body tremble and quickly raised his hand to his mouth. Using a nearby tree for support, he doubled over and retched. This was not good, he noted, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He shouldn't have stopped taking his tablets. It was getting harder for him to breathe and his vision was becoming hazy, he slumped down onto the grass wheezing. His body was craving genuine blood (much to his disgust) and he was well aware that the blood tablets weren't going to able to satisfy him. But still the tablets were better than noting at all. He reached into the inside of his jacket and to his horror he couldn't find them.

_'Damn_' Zero thought, resting his back against the trunk. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down to sluggish pace, trying his best to ignore the pain that was surging throughout his entire body. He really needed those blood tablets- they didn't do much, but they did ease the pain...somewhat. It was too painful, mentally, for Zero to even try and think about the possibilities of where his tablets could have disappeared to. He was much to careful to have accidently misplaced them- any other speculations were interrupted by the arrival of the Moon guardian.

"Zero!" Yuuki called out, disregarding the fact that Zero hated her with a fiery passion and rushed to his aid. She had been out patrolling when she had smelt Zero nearby. She knew what was happening and knew exactly how to stop it, but she also knew Zero would never willingly except her help.

"Yuuki-sama!" an out of breath Aido appeared by her side seconds later. At the sight of Zero, Aido straightened himself out and couldn't help but send a smirk towards him. Zero managed to send a weak glare before his body gave in to the pain.

"Zero!" Yuuki said again, reaching out and delicately placing her hands on his chest. Zero immediately slapped her hands away. He'd rather stay in pain than receive help from a vampire.

"Go away" Zero rasped, glaring at Yuuki. The girl was only making things worse for him. Not only was he in pain from lack of blood, but now he was having a mental battle with himself whether or not to give into the temptation of Yuuki's sweet blood. His body had been craving it for a while, but he would not let his vampire side get the better of him.

"Aido-senpai." he heard Yuuki say "Please return back to class. Now!"

Aido bowed and quickly retreated back towards the main building.

"I don't need your help." Zero spat out, but with every labored breath he took, Zero knew that he was slowly losing the battle with his other self.

"It's okay." he heard Yuuki murmur although he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself. She untied her ribbon and pulled down the collar of her shirt and then closed her eyes.

With every second that passed, Zero could feel his human essence fading while his other self was just awakening. He watched himself lean in closer to her next, his fangs already exposed and ready to sink into her soft flesh. The smell of her blood was overwhelming. There was no turning back now.

"I think this has gone on long enough, ne Kiryuu-san?" a soft but firm voice called out from above. There was no warning for what happened next. As soon as the voice had spoken, a silver arrow came soaring down, striking Zero.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed as she watched Zero's body shake uncontrollably on the ground as if he were having a short seizure. She stood up and whipped around to face Zero's assailant with Artemis in hand. She looked up towards the roof of the academy and watched as two figures jumped down.

"Yuuki-sama." Zero's assailant said, politely bowing.

The vampire princess immediately recognized the two people as the newcomers from this morning. She narrowed her eyes, suspicious of them both. In the most threatening tone she could muster she asked "Why did you do that?"

The male let out a laugh "Forgive me junketsu hime-sama, but that tone really does not suit someone such as yourself."

"Kira, shut up." the other person said. She bowed to Yuuki and then gave her an apologetic smile "I'm sorry if what I did seemed unethical, but it was for the best."

The Moon guardian opened her mouth, but the other girl cut her off by saying "Do not fret junketsu hime-sama. I just merely rendered Kiryuu-san unconscious. But now I think it's best if you leave him to us."

Yuuki continued to stare at the girl with suspicion.

"Don't worry." Cherry smiled "He's in good hands...I promise."

Kira wanted badly to comment, but Cherry elbowed him hard in the ribs causing him pain. Yuuki regarded the two for a while longer before nodding her head. She did not trust them, but there was nothing she could do for Zero.

"Thank you." Yuuki voiced her gratitude in a whisper and then took off back to patrolling the academy.

Cherry exchanged a glance with her teammate.

"You interfered so you have to deal with him. He could go die for all I care." Kira said, grinning at the unconscious prefect before returning back to his post on top of the academy. Cherry sighed and then headed over to Zero, gently picking him up and throwing one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Gomene Kiryuu-san." she muttered "But it truly was for your own good."

**-X-**

"I know your awake so stop pretending to be asleep." Artemis said, calmly walking into the infirmary and flicking on the lights. She grabbed a chair, spun it around and stated casually "That was a pretty stupid thing to stop taking your blood tablets. Your lucky that Cherry went to me and not to Yagari-sensei or Kurosu-senpai, otherwise they might have locked you up again."

Zero sat up slowly, refusing to look at her, instead his gaze was cast down to the floor. He felt disgusted with himself and ashamed that he had almost lost control.

"Here, Cherry told me to give this to you." Artemis slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small black box and tossed it onto Zero's bed. Artemis then put a finger her to chin and tapped it thoughtfully "She said for you not to lose this one."

Zero picked up the object, noting that it was a brand new box of blood tablets.

"You better thank Cherry, boy." Artemis said before standing up and leaving Zero to his own thoughts.

He watched her disappear behind the door and then let out a sigh, pressing his back up against his bed post. He glanced at the clock, it was only two in the morning- he had been out for about an hour or so. Zero closed his eyes and let his mind replay the event. His fists tightened as he remembered almost biting _her_- it made him sick. His mind wandered back to the fact that his original box of tablets were missing and he had a sinking feeling- a feeling that he knew exactly where they were. He bolted out of the infirmary and ran off towards the Sun Dorm.

_'Please let me be wrong_' he prayed before charging up the stairs that led to the female section of the dorm.

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Corner.

I know this chapter is horrible. It's lacking in action.

Okay well the first time I posted this chapter, I guess it was really terrible since no one reviewed. And I'm sorry that if you've already read this yesterday and are clicking on it again because you received a story alert or noticed it was updated. I accidently removed the chapter as I was trying to edit something.

So I just turned this chapter into a Zero chapter because he needs the spotlight. Okay the people that have already read this part, the next part is going to be entirely different. I realized that the whole Willow part that I wrote was really bad writing. Sorry for the rest of you who haven't read this chapter yet and think this is a cliffhanger.

I know I said that Willow was going to ask Zero to the dance last chapter, and she did in the pervious chapter 5, but I think it was just too much for one chapter. You guys get to read about Zero and his suffering.

I also know that there wasn't much detail either, but hopefully you guys liked it. I tried my best to keep Zero in character, sorry if he seems ooc.

Don't be mad. I'll update asap and the writing won't be horrible :)

**Thanks:**

**rainy-lullaby-** Thanks, glad you found that sentence funny. I'm not that god at humor so I'm glad the humor worked

**Fireflower19**- Okay well I really hope you're liking the story so far. Yeah Kaname and Yuki aren't my favorite pairing either...lol

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu-** Well they have to get serious at some point. **eS **was horrified to hear that Kira was on a hit list, but I found it really funny. Yeah Kira isn't the nicest person around lol

**Jezebellix**- Thank you, I feel really happy that you really like my story. I'm glad you like what's happening so far. It's going to be a challenge to get Will and Zero together cause their personalities totally clash, but hopefully you'll like how things turn out.

**Trickster707 - **Glad your liking the story. Thanks for the review.

**Review!!!**

**ZTL**


	6. Annoying Willow and tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

**Summary: **I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rules and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that stoic, unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course. I just never thought I'd end up caring about our relationship until the point of where he became special to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dare Mo Hitori Ja Nai

_(Nobody is alone)_

**Zero**

There were only two people he had in mind, that could've taken his tablets. Zero didn't have the time nor the patience to do the polite thing and knock. He twisted the knob and flung the door wide open. His violet orbs scanned the dark room.

"Zero-kun, nani?" a half awake Yori asked, sitting up. She didn't have to guess, there was only one person who would barge into her room at two in the morning.

Yori slowly turned on her light, an alert expression etched on her face. Why was he here? she wondered "Is everything alright?" she asked, thinking something terrible had happened. Why else would the stoic prefect be standing in her room in the middle of the night. "Is Yuuki okay?"

A scowl formed on Zero's handsome features at the mention of the moon guardian. He ignored Yori's question and walked over to her. His sharp eyes, darting from side to side for any indication of his tablets. Nothing. There was no sight or smell of it. Damn, he thought, wishing that it had been Yori who had taken his tablets. Zero spun around and stormed out of her room, leaving a confused and worried Yori behind.

Zero walked quickly to the other side of the girl's dorm. His calm and cool persona had somewhat been replaced with fear. A lot of _what if _questions were running through his mind. What if she had ingested his tablets? That girl had the curiosity of a cat and did not know when to stop. Zero was mildly aware that she had begun to become suspicious of the Night Class. He wasn't stupid. He saw that determined look in her eyes. Zero shook his head. No, as much as he wanted to blame her, it was his fault. He had been careless. He would not let her pay for his mistake. She was just an ignorant, innocent human.

Zero stopped in front of the last door by the window, carefully pressing his ear to the door. Odd, he thought, he couldn't hear any sounds of sleeping people. Another sudden rush of fear had him breaking the door open. Empty. The room was completely empty. There was no sign of Willow Sakai or Mira Petrov. There was an open window and two messy epmty beds. Zero scanned the room, hoping that if he did so, the two girls would magically appear back in their beds. Nope. He slammed his fist against the door frame and let out a snarl. That girl wouldn't have been stupid enough to to tell friend, would she?

Mira Petrov, Zero mulled the Russian girl's name over in his head. She was currently under investigation by the vampire association (Black Knights) along with Aihara Kazuma and Souen Siren for having intentions of harming the vampire princess under the authority of Kuran Rido. Things could become very complicated if that Willow girl accidently became involved whether as an innocent bystander or a pawn in a deadly game of chess. That was why he had to find her. To prevent her from harm and or death. If things became too serious, her life could be at stake.

Zero walked over to Willow's bed and inhaled her scent- she smelled like apples. He shook his head, that was not the point. A noise from behind, had Zero whipping the bloody rose out. An amused Kira was met at point blank. Zero growled, obviously irritated at his partner's sudden and uncalled for appearance.

"So this is where you were?" Kira mused.

"Hn." Zero said, slowly placing his weapon back inside his jacket. He tried to walk past the raven haired man, but Kira latched an iron grip on his arm.

"I don't see why you care so much about finding that ugly, flat chested girl." he said with a cheery smile plastered on his face "If worse comes to worse, we will just erase her memories."

It's not that he cared about her. It's just that somehow, Zero doubted that it would be that easy. Willow wasn't like the other fickle girls at the academy. She had charisma and spirit and an annoying never give up attitude, he could see that in her. Why he knew that, he didn't know. If Willow did end up finding out...well he'd think of something when they got to that point. Zero gave Kira a cold glare and ripped his arm free from Kira's grasp.

Zero returned to the main area of the dorms and jumped down from to the first level. He sniffed the air, trying to locate her apple-ish scent. Nothing. There were too many scents for him to be able to distinguish between. He'd have to just try guessing. There was a place that nobody really knew about in the academy. Knowing her typical luck of being in places that she really shouldn't be in, Zero decided he'd head to the 'out of order' library, hidden deep within the academy. Zero walked behind the statue of the goddess Artemis and down a narrow hallway. The reason no one knew of the academy's library was because the statue was so big that no one could see the doorway it stood in front of.

* * *

**Willow**

Sleep, something that I desperately wanted to do. You know, I haven't been able to sleep because every time I close my eyes, that creep Kira keeps popping up in my face. His smile is extremely disturbing and makes me want to hit him. Anyways that's not why I can't sleep tonight. I can't sleep because I think I've just gotten one step closer to finding out this academy's secret.

I took something of Zero's! Now before you get all antsy and anal over this, let me just say that I didn't steal it. It fell out of his pocket and I just wasn't nice enough to point out that he dropped it. Okay so let me rephrase: I found something of Zero's!

Because I was so fidgety and noisy, Mira promptly kicked me and locked me out of our room. She told if to come back when I quieted down. She was so mean, but that's Mira for you. You don't want to piss that Russian girl off, she'll bite you, literally. So after being so rudely kicked out of my room, I didn't know what to do. I had promised the Chairman that I wouldn't wander around outside- so that was out. Kyo would slam the door in my face if I knocked on his door. I didn't know anybody else that well to ask if I could stay in their room. So that left...the library.

I recently stumbled upon this amazing Victorian styled library. It's a funny story how. You see after coming back from a long day of shopping for dresses, Sakura told me that Ryuzaki-sensei was looking for me. So I started running around like a headless chicken, trying to think of a place that she'd never find me. I bumped into this raven haired woman (who looked unfamiliar) and she told me of the library hidden behind the statue of the goddess Artemis. And so that is how I discovered the deserted library.

I quietly snuck down the stairs, jumping the last few. I skipped across to the statue and then climbed over the base of it, into the narrow corridor. It's a pretty long walk from the statue to the library. When I reached the entrance, the door was slightly a jar. Should I go in? I asked myself. I shrugged, it couldn't hurt me, right? I cautiously opened the door and poked my head inside.

"Konbanwa, Sakai-chan! Isn't it a little late to be wandering around?"

I let out a squeak and nearly fell over. At last second, I was able to balance myself by catching on to the librarian's counter. I felt stupid, being surprised. I mean, I knew someone was inside. Lifting my head up, I spotted Ichijo sitting comfortable in the reading; a pile of books stacked messily on the coffee table. He smiled and beckoned me over. Like an obedient puppy, I trotted over. It's not like I could've said no. I was a bit annoyed though. I had come here to pondering on my findings, not chit chat with a member of the Night Class.

Ichijo indicated that I should sit down right next to him. I tried to politely decline, but it was no use and I ended up having to sit right next to him. Although I did my best to try and keep as much space between the two of us.

"So I see you know about this place to." Ichijo said. "Would you like some tea?"

What is it with people and tea!?

"Okay." I said, ignoring the fact that I really dislike drinking tea. Returning to his first comment I replied "Yeah, I found it by accident."

"Accident?" he echoed softly to himself while pouring hot tea into two white cups. He handed me one of the cups and said "Did you know there are no such thing as accidents? Everything happens for a reason."

I nodded my head, unsure of what to say. Ichijo sounded like he was foreshadowing something, what with the way he was talking. A sudden thought struck me as I pressed the teacup up against my lips. Why did Ichijo have two tea cups?

"Senpai," I said slowly "Were you expecting someone?"

"Eh?" he titled his head to the side "What would make you think something like that?"

I shrugged, trying to act cool "I don't know." Way to play it cool Willow, I scolded myself.

Ichijo gave me a warm smile "You're a bright girl. Yes, someone is coming."

I stood up "Oh, sorry. I'll leave now." Yes, please let me leave! I wanted to check out Zero's belonging. I did not want to sit around and drink tea and talk all mystical-ish. Sadly, Ichijo told me to sit down. He chuckled "You don't have to leave. In fact, why don't you stay?" In other words, Ichijo was saying: You're staying, you don't have a choice.

I reluctantly sat down, picking up my tea and taking another sip. Maybe, if I drank all my tea, Ichijo would let me leave. I stared down at the carpeted floor as I drank my tea. The two of us sat in awkward silence. Well it was awkward for me. Ichijo was humming happily to himself. I heard the door open and both of us turned our heads.

"Kaname-sama!" Ichijo exclaimed happily.

My jaw dropped. Oh my god. Now I really wanted to leave.

"Ara." the president of the Night Class exclaimed softly "It seems we have a guest."

This was library not his house, I thought with annoyance. I set my empty cup down with the intentions of leaving.

"Konbanwa, Sakai-san."

Why did the Night Class know my name? I bowed my head, but never broke eye contact with him. Ichijo poured more tea into my cup. Dammit. I scowled, sitting back down. The black haired man laughed, which made me scowl even harder. I watched him as he took his seat adjacent to Ichijo and neatly laced his fingers together and crossed his legs.

"Tea? Kaname-sama." Ichijo inquired, already picking up the tea pot and pouring it into another tea cup.

Jesus, how many tea cups did this person have!? I thought with amusement. I noticed the corner of Kuran's lips turn slightly upward. Did he just...? I furrowed my brows, but then shook my head. No, there's no way he could have...but maybe? I must have imagined it, I told myself firmly. I quietly sipped my tea, ignoring the fact that the hot liquid was burning the inside of my mouth. I'd to anything, not to talk.

"You should be careful, Sakai-san." Kaname said "You might burn yourself."

Okay is he reading my mind!? I tried my best to keep a calm composure as I inwardly began freaking out. I did not like the situation I found myself in. Two of the most aloof member of the Night Class versus me. Not good.

"He's coming." I caught Kaname mutter. Ichijo nodded his head and both males had their eyes set on the doors. I too ripped my gaze off of the president, interested to see who they were waiting for. I could hear the sound of hurried footsteps. Who was it?

* * *

**Zero**

He came to an abrupt halt as he approached the entrance to the library. The door was open slightly. He frowned, but pushed it open anyways.

"Konbanwa, Kiryuu-kun."

He whipped around to see Willow seated next to two members of the Night Class. What the hell was she doing? he thought angrily. Although it was fairly obvious that the girl was extremely comfortable. Her posture was rigid, her hands were clenched tightly around a tea cup and her eyes were wide and alert. He coolly, walked over, his eyes only set on her. She returned his gaze with equal iciness.

"Kuran-senpai, Ichijo-senpai." Zero said curtly, not looking at either of them, but instead at the tea pot.

"Tea, Kiryuu-kun?" Ichijo asked, holding up the tea pot.

"Hn." he replied. Ignoring the two males, he grabbed Willow and pulled her up. She seemed startled at first, but didn't protest as he dragged her away from the vampires.

"Arigato senpai." she said, before he pulled her out of the library. Zero made sure they were far out of hearing distance before he spoke. '

"Are you hurt?" he asked, staring straight into her brown eyes.

"No." she replied, yanking her hand out of his.

Zero let out a sigh of relief. Remembering why he had gone searching for the girl in the first place, he growled "Return my medicine back to me, now."

She looked at him, blinked and said "No."

* * *

Yes I actually made it past twenty thousand words. This is good because I've got this weird curse of giving up on a story just before 20K so be happy. This story is still going and it's past 20K ^^

Okay, wow it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that. I'm trying juggle two other stories besides this one. Anyways, so I guess you're going to have to wait one more chapter before the dance. I know I said Willow would ask him in this one, but I just thought of something else to add to the plot. Don't worry, it'll be interesting. I'm going to see if I can incorporate my idea into the next chapter. It'll definitely add spice to the plot line. Okay I wouldn't call Zero's behavior like fluffiness/or love towards Willow, at least not the stuff in the beginning. He would think that if it had been any student. I was trying to write from a perspective, don't know if I did it right. If you check my profile, I give updates of the situation of stories. I just finished my midterms. Yay

Hope you enjoyed ^^

**Thanks:**

**Jezebellix**- Your review made me really happy ^^ Glad it's refreshing.

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**- Aww that's okay, you read it in the end anyways. Hope you liked this chapter too :)

**A Naiad's Heart**- Thanks. It's good to know that the characters are in character lol. I worry a lot about that.

**TESKATLIPOKA**- When I was stuck about what to write for this chapter, your review gave me inspiration on how to begin this chapter. I had totally forgotten about Yori. Sorry if it wasn't clear, Cherry is a student. Artemis is a teacher. Kira is a student. Artemis is the leader of the trio. I'll think about adding a little bit of YoriXZero but it will be unrequited one sided love. I kind of don't remember if I wrote a reply to you...if I did...oh well you get two lol.

04/11/10

**Review!!!**

**No Flames**

**ZTL**


	7. Behind that wall lays loneliness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

**Summary: **I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rules and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that stoic, unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course. I just never thought I'd end up caring about our relationship until the point of where he became special to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Defuse Don't Add

**Willow**

Damn this wasn't good. I was completely cornered, literally. Zero had me backed up against the wall, his figure towering over me and a mean glare forming. I don't know which is worse; having had to sit in uncomfortable silence with the Night Class or this.

Taking in deep breaths, I ordered myself to stay calm, play it cool. I slowly looked him in the eyes and said "No."

I couldn't help flinching when his fist slammed down inches away from my head. I silently thanked him for not hitting me.

"You don't know what you're messing with." he snapped harshly.

No I didn't, that was for sure. I could feel the corners of the small box digging into my palm as I squeezed it. I was at loss for what to do. So far, as you can tell, things were definitely not going as planned. At this rate, I'd never gain Zero's trust. But I couldn't just hand over his 'medicine' -yeah I doubted that was what it was- my pride wouldn't allow me to sink that low. There had to be a way that could appease both of us. Think Willow! Now was not the time to act like a child.

"Your right, I don't know what I'm messing with, so why don't you enlighten me?" I said.

For a moment, Zero was caught off guard. Yay me! Not. If only the situation wasn't so tense.

"Don't involve yourself in things that don't concern you." he grunted, his gaze focused solely on my right fist. I wondered if he was planning on somehow magically ripping his packet out of my hand. Well good luck. I got an iron grip. He'd have to saw my hand off, if he wanted it back.

Okay I knew what I had to do to. I'd have to spew absolute bullshit if I wanted to get out unscathed.

"Friend." I said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Oh dear god, what the hell was I doing? This is not how my plan was supposed to go. But since when did things ever go the way someone expected it to?

Zero gave me an incredulous expression, "Don't screw with me." he ordered.

Yes Willow, let us not anger him. Defuse the situation. Don't add.

"Let's be friends." I sounded very stupid and I probably wasn't helping my situation. Oh well. There was really no point in stopping. It's not like it could get any worse.

Zero looked away "I don't need friends."

What is with this crappy attitude!? I thought, glowering at him "Yes you do." I said, "Everyone needs friends!"

He turned back to me, a fierce fire ablaze within his eyes, "I don't! Now return my medicine."

"Fine!" I spat out, holding up the black box "You want this? You get this back just as soon as you stop being an idiot and accept the fact that you need friends just like everyone else in the world...and...and also when you get that I want to be your friend." I said, forgetting for a moment that I had ulterior motives for being friends with him.

Way to play it cool, Will, I thought sarcastically.

I could see Zero thinking things over. What could he possibly be thinking over? It was either yes or no.

He narrowed his eyes "Why do you care so much?" Zero was suspicious.

'Oh because you know...I just want to use you in order to find out what the Academy is hiding...you are just a pawn in my plan. I don't actually want to be friends with you' Yeah, I definitely couldn't say that. EVER!

Think Willow! Use that thing you call a brain!

"Because, you have this lonely look in your eyes. It reminds me of this person..." I trailed off, casting my gaze to the dark floor. For god's sake Willow. It's called lying. You could LIE. And yet you decide to say something true!? Are you crazy!?, I yelled to myself. It was true, Zero had this lonely look haunting his eyes that reminded me of a certain person, but I didn't mean to bring that up. That was something I wanted to leave in the past.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused.

Yeah my bad, didn't mean to say something that sounded 'caring.'

I shook my head. "Here." I said guiltily, handing back the box. Damn, I hadn't even had the chance to look inside. But right now I didn't even want to. All the fun had disappeared and now I just felt bad. "Gomen, Kiryuu-san." I muttered softly, too embarrassed to look at him. I pressed the box into his hand as I passed him.

"Wait." he called out as I neared the corner.

I stopped and turned my head, my vision slightly obscured by my hair. Zero walked forward and stopped only a few feet away. He wasn't looking at me, but towards the floor and his facial expression was hidden beneath his bangs.

What was he going to say? Morning was approaching and I was suddenly feeling really tired. If he doesn't speak in the next minute, I'm going to fall asleep right here, I thought impatiently.

"We can be friends." he mumbled.

Did he just say what I think he just said!? I pinched myself, just to make sure I hadn't accidentally fallen asleep. Ouch. No I was awake.

"On the conditions that you don't annoy me and that you don't ever try to understand me."

What!? That defeated the whole point of the definition of 'being friends'. But really all I wanted were answers so maybe this way it'd be easier? I pinched myself one more time just to be on the safe side. Ow, I really felt that one.

I gave him a sad smile "Kiryuu-san, if this is making you uncomfortable, we don't have to be friends." The one thing worse than pretending to be someone's friend is forcing yourself out of guilt to be friends. Wait. No, I'm wrong. Pretending to be friends while having ulterior motives is worse. Crap. That meant I was in the wrong...wait, that's not supposed to happen.

I turned away and continued walking back towards the dorm. I was going to have to really think hard about what I was going to do next. Did I really want to go back to my old habits? When I came here, I made a resolution to 'turn over a new leaf'. The old Willow had been left back in her home town. I was a new person. I didn't want to hurt Zero, or anybody for that matter. But I wanted answers. I had already set my mind to it. Only betrayal and pain awaited Zero if we became friends. Because I know that I'd soon end up forgetting that I was pretending and then I'd somehow magically find a way to really hurt Zero. No I didn't want that.

I was forced to come halt in my tracks when someone's hand latched onto my arm. I was pulled around where I came face to face with Zero. He had averted his gaze once again. "It's okay to be friends."

I blinked stupidly at him before breaking out a mischievous smile "So you want to be friends that badly huh?"

He immediately let go as if I were some kind of poisonous thing and glared.

I chuckled "Kiryuu-san, I want to be your friend, but being your friend means I **would** annoy and **try** to understand you because that **is** the definition of being a friend." I said truthfully, emphasizing on certain words. To make up for not being able to help _that_ person, I'd befriend Zero. For real. No pretending. Yes that was it. That was what I'd do. I wasn't the same old Willow. I know I wanted to discover what the academy was hiding...and I would, but now that I've said Zero reminded me of a certain person, it was hard not to ignore. Damn I wish I hadn't opened that door.

Zero gave me a cold look. He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked ahead, saying coolly over his shoulder "Do whatever you like."

Aww, was he embarrassed?

"Kiryuu-san," I said, running after him. He stopped and I held out my hand "Watashi wa Sakai Willow. Tomodachi ni naro u yo, ne?"

"Hn." he said.

I laughed. Looks like there was something worthwhile behind his cold persona. I skipped off back towards my dorm, feeling absolutely exhausted, but extremely happy. I'd find out Cross Academy's secret, but I'd do it the right way even if it meant slowing down a little. I had the next three years to pry into the darkness that seemed to surround the Academy, so it's not like I was in a big hurry.

When I finally returned to my room, I found Mira laying spread eagle across her bed, lightly snoring. I quietly laughed at the sight, while I undressed. I crawled into bed and just fell asleep. Overall I had had a very interesting day and I am very happy with the outcome.

* * *

_Watashi wa Sakai Willow. Tomodachi ni naro u yo, ne? -_My name is Willow Sakai. Let's be friends okay?

Okay well that's it for this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Did you think the way their situation was resolved was okay? Wasn't too fast or too cliched or something like that? I'm sorry if Willow seems too annoying. Did Zero seem ooc to you guys, I tried not to make him ooc, don't know if that worked though. Umm you know that thing that I mentioned in my previous a/n, about how I wanted to incorporate this idea? Well that totally backfired lol. This chapter completely ruined it. If you want to know what the first idea was, be the first to review ^^ and I'll reply asap, if that's what you want. I'll post the idea in the next chapter. But I have another idea that I wish to apply and it will be revealed in the next chapter...I think (sad the authoress doesn't know right?) Anyways I swear this time that the next chapter will definitely be about the dance. I added an opening and ending song, but it's in the first chapter. Opening- tsubomi by maria and ending- runaway by linkin park. Okay I'll shut up now ^^

**Thanks:**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**- Yup you're definitely right. His words are foreshadowy and stuff lol

**ShadowBlade7330**- Glad you're giving this story a try. Yeah Willow can be annoying, but it's in a good way...I hope.

**TESKATLIPOKA- **Hmmm I'll try to make a little something something between Yori and Zero, but it probably won't happen for a while. Yeah, I'm going to work on Zero being nicer to her. About the background of the hunters, I'll write maybe their own chapter? Something a little short though.

**Methodical Madness**- Thanks. Yeah Willow's fierce lol. I'll try to update asap.

**Review!!!**

**No Flames**

**ZTL**


	8. Think Outside The Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

Summary: _I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rule and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that _stoic, _unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Dakara, Dareka Go Watashi No Te O Koto Ga, Sore Wa Daijobu Da Oshiete?

_(So won't someone take my hand and tell me it's alright?)_

**Zero**

His actions puzzled him greatly. Why had he told her it was okay to be friends? He didn't need friends. Being alone was just fine. So why had he said it was okay? Zero let out a frustrated sigh and fell backwards onto his bed, his arm strung across his face.

_'You're wrong, I want to understand you...Zero?'_

_'I...will become Zero's friend!'_

"Yu...uki." he whispered, rolling over until he was facing the wall. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists together.

_'But you don't seem okay, Zero.' _the ex-sun guardian's light voice echoed in his mind.

"Yuuki." Zero said again to the wall. His eyes were wide open; sleep just wouldn't come. Zero reached into his pocket and withdrew the little box that held his tablets, holding it up high in the air and staring at it with hatred.

_'Regret what you've become...'_

_'It's fine with me if you become a beast without reason.'_

"Ichiru." Zero muttered with a frown, crushing the empty tablet box in the palm of his hand. He shut his eyes closed as he remembered his twin's final moments. He had watched his own brother die in his arms in order for him to live on. Zero felt a pain deep within his chest and clawed at it feebly. Voices started sounding off in his head to match memories from the past.

_'That's probably because I want you to be able to smile too.'_

_'I just don't want Zero dead!'_

_'Promise me, you'll fight until the end!'_

_'I'm always going to stand by your side.'_

Why was fate so cruel? Zero wondered. Fate had taken everyone he loved away from him, leaving him with nothing. Fate was indeed a cold hearted bitch and his suffering seemed to amuse her. As

Zero continued thinking about fate, he slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep filled with terror and nightmares.

* * *

**Willow**

I awoke to the blinding sunlight that was pouring into my dorm room. What time is it? I wondered, groggily reaching for my clock. It read 9:09. Only nine? I thought, flopping back down onto my bed. Wait, rewind. NINE! Gah! This is all Zero's stupid fault. I bolted upright and out of bed, tripping on my sheets in the process and falling flat on my face. Scrambling up, I charged into the bathroom to take a shower and wash my hair. Damn my long hair. I really needed to get it cut. The time I wasted, washing and drying it...not worth it. I quickly dried myself off and changed into my uniform; shoving my notebooks into my messenger bag. My hair was still wet by the time I left my dorm.

Stupid Mira! Stupid Zero and his pathological need to be antisocial! Evil alarm clock! I cursed. I rounded the corner and ran straight into something hard and solid.

"Ow!" I exclaimed angrily. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me?" asked the voice "You should watch where you're going, you ugly, flat chested girl."

I looked up and glared "Oh, it's you."

Kira grinned and I rolled my eyes. I picked myself up and gave the boy a cold look.

"You wound me Sakai-chan." he said mockingly, propping his elbow against the wall.

"Move." I growled. I was late for class. I didn't want to get a detention. I was hungry and tired. I wanted him to get away from me, now.

"Don't feel like it." He replied lazily, propping his arm up against the wall. He looked down at me with an amused grin.

I curled my hand into a fist and aimed a punch at him. He caught it with no problem and smirked. I tried to yank my hand back, but his grip tightened.

"Let go." I ordered with a scowl.

"Don't feel like it." He said again in a bored tone.

I continued waving my arm up and down rapidly, but it wouldn't come free. This was getting no where.

"Aww how'd you hurt yourself Sakai-chan?" Kira cooed mockingly when he noticed the cast on my wrist.

"Hmm... Why. Don't. I. Show. You."," I said saying each word with every tug and finally I managed to rip my hand out of his grasp. I quickly made a fist once again and decked Kira in the face as hard as I could. The brown haired boy stumbled backwards in surprise. Ha! Bet he didn't see that coming. Willow: 1. Kira: 0.

Oh my god, ow that hurt!

Kira looked at me coldly (like I really cared), his dark orbs narrowed dangerously. "You're going to regret that." He hissed, putting a hand to his cheek. Ah ha, his true colors were finally showing. I knew he was faking being all nice and adorable.

I sent him a cocky grin "Ooh, why don't you make me."

He gave me one last glare before quickly walking past me and down the stairs. I watched him until he disappeared behind the doors. Focus Willow! I ordered myself. I shook my head, remembering that there had been a reason I was running. I started tearing madly down the corridor, charging straight through and into the entrance of the English classroom. Everyone, but my damn english teacher was startled. Some of the students slowly sat back down in their seats, looking at me warily.

A small smirk appeared on Ryuzaki-sensei's face as she said "Ooh, how nice of you to join us Sakai-san."

I frowned while walking down the isle and over to my seat. Ryuzaki looked way too happy and not the good happy. I scanned the class, there was no sign of Mira or Zero (no surprise there, he usually skips class anyways)

"Where's Mira?" I causally asked Rika, leaning over and tapping her shoulder.

The auburn haired girl shrugged her shoulders carelessly and turned her back to the board. I let out a sigh, shuffling through my bag and pulling out my english notebook.

"Since Sakai-san thinks it is okay to show up whenever she likes, lets ask the tensai on her thoughts about this quote. Ryuzaki said, smirking evilly.

_"I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge - myth is more potent than history - dreams are more powerful than facts - hope always triumphs over experience - laughter is the cure for grief - love is stronger than death."_

_~ Robert Fulghum_

"Well Ms. Tensai?" she asked with amusement.

I turned my attention to the black bored and examined the quote. After reading the quote several times to myself I finally answered, "Think outside the box? Uh anything is possible?" I wasn't sure, but I liked my answer; it sounded intelligent. I don't know, she asked me what I thought about the quote and this is what I thought.

The black haired teacher looked at me, a devious smile forming "Consider yourself lucky Ms. Tensai." she said with a smile that said 'I really hate you'

I could see that annoyed vein pop on her forehead which made me want to laugh. Oh dear god, you do not want to cross this woman.

The class continued, but I hardly paid attention. I was too busy wondering where my petite Russian friend had disappeared too. It wasn't like her to just ditch class- at least not without telling me. Her behavior had changed ever since yesterday when that jerk arrived. Mira was a lot more jumpy and unusually on the edge. She didn't even drag me over to see her beloved Ichijo. Oh Mira, what's going on with you? I thought sadly.

* * *

"Oi Willow!" I hear a voice call my name.

I come to a halt and do a 180 to see my orange haired ass of a brother stalking over towards me. Strangely enough, Kazu isn't with him.

"What?" I ask annoyed. Classes were over for the day and it was only eight more hours until the ball. I was just about to go into town and hang out at the local bookstore- I was beginning to run out of money.

"Have you seen Mira?" Kyo demanded.

I made a face "No. What am I, like her keeper or something?"

Kyou brushed off remark and asked "Do you know where she is?"

I rolled my eyes at my dim witted brother "Probably hiding from your ugly face." I say with heavy sarcasm, but apparently my brother plays deaf to my comment. He continues to look at me expectantly and I snap "Look if I haven't seen her, then why would I know where she is? Huh?" I exclaim.

"You two are practically inseparable." Kyou retorted hotly. I look at him and roll my eyes again, asking in a more sympathetic tone "What do you want from her anyways?"

His pale face turns a slight shade of crimson.

I chuckled "You haven't asked her yet?"

"I was gonna, but every time I went to talk to her she was busy!" he says.

Poor Kyou. Mira has her eyes set out on something unobtainable.

"Why don't you check the girls dorm? She could be there. All girls are getting themselves ready for tonight." I say and then take off out of the Sun Dorm and down the dirt path that led to the road that went into the town. As I exit out into the somewhat gloomy weather and down towards the main gate, guess who I see prowling about? If he was trying to be discreet, he was failing miserably, what with the way he was lurking about.

"Kiryuu-san." I shout, giving a friendly wave. Zero snaps his head in my direction, takes one look at me and promptly turns around. I was ignored! I ball my hand into a fist and stomp over to him, saying through gritted teeth "Ko-ni-chi-wa Ki-ry-uu-san."

"Hn." he responds, his violet orbs focused over towards the moon dorm.

"Don't ignore me." I said indignantly, rising to my full height- sadly Zero was still a head taller.

"Hn." Zero grunts, still not looking at me.

"You know, the polite thing to do when some says hi, is to say hi back." I tell him in one of those 'know-it-all' tone of voices.

Finally he looks at me, an unreadable expression on his face "Hi."

I glare halfheartedly at Zero, who glares back at me in return. This was getting no where, that wise ass jerk. I'd get him back. A hilarious idea suddenly popped into my head causing a wide grin to break out on my face as I stared intensely at Zero.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Zero asked coldly, a scowl appearing on his face.

I shake my head, my grin still big and wide "Just to my job, but I'm not in a hurry."

I think I was beginning to scare him with my smile. Zero was looking at me with a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' kind of expression and I don't blame him. I'd be creeped out too if someone was staring at me with a crazed maniac look- like the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

"Hey Kiryuu." I said "Want to go to the dance with me?" Yes that was my brilliant idea. It's so funny right?

Zero's eyes look as if their about to bulge out of their sockets. His face expression is priceless, god it was worth it. Bet he wasn't expecting that which is sad since I heard loads of girls had asked him. Do I not count at a girl or something? He opens his mouth and then closes it, imitating a fish.

I laugh "Well I am a girl and you are a boy and you don't have a date- at least not to my knowledge." I said, stating the obvious.

He narrows his eyes at me and asks with suspicion "What are you planning?"

I let out a comical gasp "Why on earth would you think I was up to something?" I feign hurt.

"Go away, you're annoying." Zero states bluntly, turning around and heading towards the main gate.

"Wait." I trotted after him and sent him a genuine (rare) smile "I was only joking around. Don't take it so seriously."

Zero still looks at me coldly, but remains silent. Finally he breaks the silence and says: "I don't want your pity."

I gape at him, my jaw dropping. How the hell did he get to pity! "Pity?" I echo, confused "Kiryuu-san, I don't know how the hell you thought I was pitying you." I say with full seriousness "I was just joking around, it's what friends do." I explained.

Zero only frowns harder and continues to walk away. I run after him once again "Don't be mad." I say as I catching up to him- man he's only walking and I'm running to keep up. "Last night, did you think I was joking around about being friends with you?" I asked the silver haired prefect with some uncertainty. Did he not trust me?

"Hn." Zero replies.

I look at him sadly "Kiryuu, I may goof around and act like a total spaz and stuff, but I would never kid about being friends."

Silence engulfs us as we stand still.

"I know." Zero eventually said in a childish tone.

I looked at him once more, did he know? One thing I could tell was that this boy doesn't trust easily. He's built this cold wall around him, separating him from the rest. I shake my head and all depressing thoughts away and beam at Zero. If Zero said he knew, then I'd take his word for it.

"Good." A small playful smile forms on my face "You never did answer my question. Do you want to go with me?"

Zero scowls and I start howling with laughter. I gently pat him on the back and then run ahead of him while saying "I'm only joking. Geez lighten up. Anyways since it looks like you're going to town too, let's go together?"

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll take that for a yes, Kiryuu-san."

I fell into step with the enigma prefect, chattering non stop gibberish to him. I talked to Zero about many things, such as my thoughts on tonight's big evening and how I didn't like my employer. I also talked about how much I really didn't like Kira and he grunted in agreement. We walked down the long bridge and then down the dusty road into town. I turned around for a second and Zero had disappeared.

"Jerk!" I yelled, causing many people to stare at me. I'd have to teach Zero about manners and the rules of friendship. He can't just go and ditch me the second I take my eyes off of him. That's not fair.

* * *

"Ahh Willow, help me!" Sakura wails, dashing into my dorm room.

I turned around to look at the petite pink haired girl and raised a brow "What?"

The poor girl was nearly in tears "A-a but-t-ton f-fell o-off m-my d-re-ss." she sobbed. I gave her a sympathetic pat on the back "Sorry, but there's not much I can do to help. I know Rika's good at sewing." This piece of information seemed to cheer Sakura up greatly because she suddenly stopped crying and took off like a mad woman screaming 'Rika' at the top of her lungs- she's extremely

loud.

I let out a sigh as I walked over to the shared closet and grabbed the dress Mira had picked out for me. It was a little too short for my liking, but all the other dresses Mira had picked out were ridiculously short. Mira said that the dress showed off my legs and I retorted with who cares. She had whacked me upside the head and told me to keep quiet. I hung the dress in front off me- I really didn't want to wear it. Purple was not really my color. And highheels, are you kidding me?

"Wow, Willow you look so pretty." exclaimed Sakura, her pink orbs glowing in admiration.

I blushed "You think so?" I was having trouble going down the stairs. My balance was totally off! Any moment I expected myself to trip and fall flat on my face. Most the sun dorm girls were huddled in this one massive group, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. I hobbled over towards Rika and company "What's everyone waiting for?"

"Nothing. Everyone's just too scared to go first." she said with a shrug.

"That's pathetic." I commented.

"So then why don't you go first." Rika suggested slyly. I glared at her "No way!"

"This is getting no where." huffed one girl, I think her name was Keira Angel, cousin to Sakura. She walked briskly passed me, her long metallic pink hair whipping me in the face as she went. All girls watched in utter silence as the girl dressed in lolita goth, marched out the doors.

"Well that's Keira for you. Always hotheaded." giggled Sakura.

Keira's rash action was the catalyst to get the girls moving. I used Rika as support while walking over to the newly designed and decorated recreation room.

"Whoa." I exclaimed, nearly tripping up over the step.

"Smooth Willow." Rika said, holding back a snicker.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah wait until you trip, then we'll see who gets the last- whoooooaaaa." I nearly trip once again, but luckily someone catches me.

"I didn't think you had it in you to dress up and actually pull it off, ugly girl." came a snide remark from my savior, but only in a mere whisper. "It looks like you haven't filled up your dress in a certain area, flat chested girl."

"You!" I snarled, struggling to escape his hold. I failed.

"Kira!" an angry voice exclaimed. A woman with long ebony hair dressed in a very revealing top and shorts came stomping over. Kira immediately let me go, but I wasn't expecting that and so I nearly fell down again.

"Hello Arty." Kira said.

The woman glared harder at him.

"I was only playing with her." he said.

This did not stop 'Arty' from giving Kira the death glare. Kira let out a glum sigh "Goodbye Sakai-san." he said, all of a sudden his attitude changing to a nice one. I stuck my tongue out and watched him go.

"Willow." Rika grabbed my arm and pulled my gently inside. She dragged me over to a group of girls who were all whispering urgently with each other.

"Hey did you hear, Shindou-san is asking Kiryuu-kun to dance with her, again!"

"Kya! That's so cute."

"Demo, Kiryuu-kun is so scary!"

This was disgusting, I thought as I listened to them squeal stupidly. I scanned the room looking for that Shindou girl. She couldn't be that hard to find since she was the only girl to braid her hair in some silly school girl manner. I easily spotted her in a bright yellow dress inching slowly over to the corner where (no surprise) Zero was sulking.

_'Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Hanarerarenai'_

The lights had dimmed considerably and girls began screaming again. I clamped my hands over my ears and yelled over the music "Why are they screaming!"

"It's the band On/Off!" Sakura yelled back, she too also caught up in the fangirlish cries.

_'Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku_

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo_

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo'_

"They're so cool!" she added, jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd. "I can't believe they're actually here. I have to get their autograph!"

I sighed. I thought this night was going to be filled with peaceful classical music. Apparently that's what it had been last year. I looked around and noticed that very few of the Night Class members around. I turned my gaze onto Shindou to see how much progress she had made. There she stood, a few feet away from Zero. The stoic teen had his back up against the wall and his arms folded, frowning at the band. I looked towards them as well, interested to see how they had pissed him off.

_'Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_

_Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto'_

The most noticeable trait throughout the entire group was their flashy crimson eyes. Was that a new trend? Glowing colored contacts? What were they trying to be, vampires? I wanted to laugh at the thought. Well I guess they were cause for extra effect they even had fake teeth with fangs. Guess all these new bands went all out. Their lyrics were creepy enough.

_'Kodoku no fuchi aruki nagara sukuwareteita_

_Donna toki mo kawaranai REAL na hitomi_

_Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa_

_Fukaku irokoku shinobu yoru yo'_

Why did people like them again? They were so creepy. I moved closer to the punch bowl, trying my best to drown out the noise. I started playing with the ladle (that's how bored I was), scooping some punch out and then dumping it back in. Why did the punch have to be red? Couldn't it be blue or something? That stupid song was making me paranoid about the color red. Get a grip Will, I ordered myself, finally pouring the punch in a red plastic cup. It was a just a song and nothing more. Boy had I been wrong to think that.

I took a seat near the window and sipped my punch, waiting for the song to end. I wanted to go over and annoy Zero, but the music made that pointless.

_'Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto.'_

At last the lights had come back on and the song was over. I was absolutely delighted when it was announced that they were going to take a quick break. I let my half empty cup of punch sitting on the table and slowly inched towards Zero- to annoy him of course. Shindou had disappeared so I'm guessing she was rejected.

"Hi Kiryuu-san." I panted, leaning on the pillar for balance support.

He casually flicked one eye over in my direction.

"So I see you didn't bother to change into something nice." I commented.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at his response "So what are you trying to say when you say 'hn' cause I don't speak jerk."

Zero shrugged his shoulders. His gaze had returned to the members of On/Off as they mingled with my classmates. His attention suddenly switched to the front doors and out of curiosity I glanced in that direction as well. Moments later the doors opened revealing the popular members of the Night Class. A frown formed on Zero's face as his eyes traced their every movement. The Day Class girls completely forgot about their 'precious' band once the Night Class had entered.

"Where's your friend?" Zero suddenly growled.

"Which?"

"That white haired girl."

"Mira?" I asked, surprised. "I don't really know..." I trailed off a sickening thought entering my mind. I hadn't seen my Russian friend since last night. In fact, no one had seen her today. I frantically looked around for her. No sign of her easily recognizable hair. That's when it hit me that she wasn't the only one missing. I didn't see Kyou either. Kazu was talking with some of his guy friends. I abruptly stood up and walked as quickly as I could in my heels. I heard Zero say something, but didn't understand what he had said.

"Kazu." I said, once I had neared hearing distance. His emerald green eyes caught my brown ones.

"Hey Willow-chan." he said with a smile.

I didn't have time to gawk at his cute smile. I gripped onto his arm and looked up at him "Have you seen my brother?"

A foreign expression formed on Kazu's face and his gaze was directed towards the outside. He then seemed to remember that I was standing in front of him. He bent down and patted my head comfortingly "Don't worry, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." he said with a hollow smile "A smile suits you more than a frown."

I shook my head. I had a nasty gut feeling that something was off. If only I had felt it sooner. I took a few steps backwards, unsure of what to think. No one had seen Mira and the last time I had seen my brother was eight hours ago.

"Willow-chan, I'm sure Kyousuke just dozed off. There's nothing to worry about." Kazu said, his eyes staring straight mine.

"Yeah." I heard myself agree.

I felt a sharp tug and suddenly found myself falling backwards into Zero's arms. I looked up to see Zero with a murderous expression which appeared to be directed solely at Kazu. I shook my head, what had I been saying again? Zero gave Kazu one final threatening look (I don't know why) and then dragged me off back to his little (emo) corner.

"What were you two just talking about?" Zero demanded, placing his hands on either side of me. I had never seen such an expression on his face. A mixture of worry and anger.

I blink slowly, my vision becoming clear "Who?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You and him." Zero stated.

I peered passed his shoulder "You mean Kazu?" I guessed, I didn't know which' him' Zero was asking about.

He nodded his head.

I looked at Zero oddly "What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time talking with you."

* * *

Authoress' Corner

Yay the next update ^^ I was actually going to spilt this chapter into two separate chapters, but oh well. I want double the reviews though lol. Uh anyways I don't think I have much to say. I don't think I'm going to update until I finish school- which is like a month and a half away. It's the fourth quarter and all- gotta put in my best effort. Oh yes ignore the detailed description of her dress, there's a picture of it on my profile. i just copied what it said on the site. Anyways the more people review the more motivation I have to write (I'm juggling three other stories so yeah I tend to get sidetracked) Hoped you liked this chapter. P.S. I haven't had a chance to re-read through this chapter so forgive any errors. I'll do it when it's not four in the morning. Now excuse me, I have to go write three essays...

**Thanks:**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**- Oh phew that's a relief. I was soooo nervous that he had seemed too ooc. That chapter kind of wrote itself though lol, cause now that I look back at it, I can't help but wonder how things turned out that way- and I'm the author lol.

**ShadowBlade7330**- I have turned her annoyingness into a good thing, so hopefully she doesn't seem too annoying.

posted- I don't know and I don't care

edited- Aug 19th 2010

**Review**

**No Flames**

**ZTL**


	9. He hadn't meant that literally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

**Summary: **I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rules and could care less of what other people have to say. Listening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that stoic, unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course. I just never thought I'd end up caring about our relationship until the point of where he became special to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dakara, dareka ga watashi no te o toru re zu, nani mo osoreru koto da oshiete kudasai?

_(So won't someone take my hand and tell me 'there's nothing to be afraid of'?)_

**Kyousuke Sakai**

It was cold.

It was dark.

His whole body felt like it was on fire.

He was numb.

He couldn't move.

Was he even awake?

What was going on? He couldn't remember.

_"We're losing his pulse!"_

It hurt to breathe.

He was in excruciating pain.

Was this what death was like? He wondered. Noting but pain and emptiness?

He could hear screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.

_"He was attacked! By what? A bunch of angry chainsaws!"_

Willow? He guessed.

_"I'm right here."_

He felt two warm hands firmly grasp his cold hand. It was a comforting feeling. It made him feel safe. His sister was right by his side. She wasn't going to leave him, was she? He was scared.

_"I'm not going to leave you bro. I'm right here. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."_

Was he speaking out loud? He must, that or his sister was reading his mind. Either way, it made him secure. He was so confused and disorientated. He didn't want to go through this alone.

How had he ended up like this?

* * *

**Eight hours earlier **

"Why don't you check the girls dorm? She could be there. All girls are getting themselves ready for tonight." his sister said before taking off. He threw a glare towards Willow, tempted to chuck his textbook at her.

"Kyousuke, just let her go." Kazuma said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. The orange haired second year slowly turned his head around, giving his best friend a pissed off glare. He always defended his sister, no matter what- it seriously annoyed him. Scowling he asked "Do you like my sister?"

Kazuma quickly shook his head in earnest "Of course not like that! I see her as a little sister."

Kyou grunted in approval. It was definitely against the bro code to like your best friend's little sis.

Finding the atmosphere awkward and tense, Kazuma changed the subject back to their other female friend, "Why don't you go into town and see if she isn't there? I'll search the campus. One of us is bound to find her." he suggested, giving his friend an encouraging smile.

"My brat of a sister will think I'm following her." he said.

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Don't be such an idiot. Just go!"

Kyousuke looked at the sandy blonde haired teen before mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. If his mind hadn't been focusing on a certain white haired, cherry eyed girl, he would have noticed the deceitful smile that was playing on Kazuma's face.

Kyou frowned "I'm not sure."

Kazuma scowled, frustrated at how stubborn he was being, but he quickly forced himself to smile. He was wasting precious time. "Kyousuke." he said in a deep voice "You will go into town and search for Mira." Kazuma's blue orbs flashed a deep crimson as he spoke, and an evil smile formed. This was too easy.

"Yes." Kyou muttered monotonously. It wasn't until he was standing a good five feet from the sun dorm, did he realize that he was outside. He frowned to himself, trying to remember what he was doing outside. _Finding Mira_... a little voice inside his head whispered. Well he knew that, but he didn't remember walking outside. He began walking down the main path, but stopped short at the sight of his sister. What was she doing talking with Kiryuu? He could feel his older brother protectiveness genes kicking in but decided to keep on walking. He could threaten Kiryuu any day, but asking Mira- he could only do once.

Kyousuke wandered aimlessly through the streets, not sure where to go.

"Hi!"

Kyou stopped short in front of a little girl. She looked up at him with big magenta colored orbs, a bunny rabbit doll laying limp in her arms. For a second he mistook her for Mira. They were the same height. They almost had the same eye color. But this girl had long grey hair and she was too happy. Kyou looked at her with a cold stare, hoping the little girl would go away. His glare didn't seem to affect her. In fact it just seemed to encourage her to continue talking to him.

"Watashi Miyami!" she said, pointing to herself. "Play with Yami!"

Before the boy could protest, he found himself being dragged through town by this stranger. Because he was a gentleman, he couldn't just rip himself away. That would be mean. If only he had ripped himself away from the girl. If only he had known that it hadn't been a coincidence that she had appeared before him.

"Oi" Kyou scowled "I don't have time to play, girl."

"Yami!" replied the grey haired girl, puffing her cheeks out.

"I don't care." he huffed "Go home."

"But Yami wants to play!" she said, her voice escalating to a level that caused other people to stop and stare. At this rate, he was going to mistaken for a pedophile.

"Okay okay okay!" Kyou said quieting the girl down by slapping his hand over her mouth. He let out a mental sigh; why him? Why today of all days did things not go his way? He scanned the crowd, looking for signs of her mother or father or something! He felt the girl grip his hand with extreme force and couldn't help smile at her. She reminded him of when Willow was little and she had had tantrums. It was a nostalgic feeling.

"I can only play with you for a while and then I have to go do something." he said.

"Yay!" she said, clapping her hands together and beaming up at him.

He shouldn't have followed her. Maybe if he hadn't, he wouldn't be in the infirmary on the verge of dying. But then again he hadn't expected to be led into the middle of no where by what appeared an innocent little girl and then viciously attacked by the people he called his friends.

Kyousuke was getting frustrated. The little girl...Yami was that her name?...had dragged him from store to store and she wouldn't stop clinging to him. He was beginning to lose the feeling in his arm. He was tired of 'playing'. Kyou had stuff to do, like look for Mira. What if she had already returned back to the Academy? He had wasted his whole day being dragged around by a little girl! That he didn't even know. The sun was beginning to set. People were locking up. The dance was approaching and he still hadn't asked her.

"Alright enough!" Kyou said, halting in his tracks and yanking his arm from her grip; he had made up his mind. "Go home!" he snapped.

"Shut up." Miyami replied, her voice cold and curt; she didn't sound like a child anymore, but that of a grown adult. "Who do you think you're talking to, human?"

Kyou could feel the chills running down his spine. His instincts were telling to run...run very far away from this girl...no woman...he didn't know. He couldn't run because he was frozen to the spot, unable to move. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"What's the matter, Kyousuke?" she cooed mockingly. "You scared?"

She knew his name? That was never a good sign.

"Miyami-san, I would appreciate it if you would leave him alone."

Now what was going on? Kyousuke recognized the voice immediately, but he didn't want to believe it. It took all his strength just to move his head a few inches, but he was able to glimpse the person who was approaching from behind.

Miyami narrowed her magenta colored orbs in annoyance. "Sorry." she spoke slowly, not sounding sorry at all "I just wanted to see why this human was so special."

"Rido-sama needs both of them so I must ask you to restrain yourself from killing him. At least not yet."

Rido? Who was that?

A smile formed on Miyami's lips and she took a step forward "What do you have in mind, Mira-san?"

The white haired girl shook her head "Not here. It's not safe here."

Miyami sighed in reluctance and then snapped her fingers causing her prisoner to suddenly stumble forward and crash into the ground.

Kyou winced as he picked himself up all the while glaring at the grey haired female.

"If you even think about running or fighting back, I'll kill your sister."

Kyousuke whipped around to face Mira, his hand curled into a fist. His feelings for her had disappeared the moment he had seen her. All he felt now was rage. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but stay the fuck away from my sister!"

"It seems you've touched a sensitive subject." Miyami chuckled.

Kyousuke could only glare as he was escorted to god knows where. He was still confused, but he had managed to piece what he knew together. Yes, he wasn't as dumb as he looked. It didn't paint a full picture, but it painted something. One: These two girls weren't who they appeared to be. Two: Someone needed him. Three: There seemed to be magical voodoo stuff involved.

"Quit trying to figure things out, fool. You'll find out just soon enough what's going to happen." Mira ordered.

"My sister trusts you." he said "She thinks you're a nice person. She thinks your her friend."

"Mira, what's this human babbling about?" demanded Miyami.

Mira pursed her lips "Nothing important. But we don't have much time before the hunters start patrolling."

"So then why don't we just do it here." suggested Miyami "No one will be able to hear him scream here."

This wasn't good.

"Bitch." Kyousuke spat out when he was shoved painfully down to the ground. Suddenly he felt excruciating pain and looked down to see his blood flowing freely from his body.

This really wasn't good.

"That was a warning." Mira said coldly, her crimson eyes narrowed in anger, "Next time, I really will kill you."

"Do you think I care?" Kyou wheezed, trying to keep his voice steady and strong. His brown eyes shone with determination and defiance. He wouldn't let himself be beaten into submission by two little girls!

Mira chuckled darkly "I told you once, if you try to run away of fight back, I'd kill your sister." she stated "Are you really foolish enough to risk her life for the sake of your own?"

Well when she put it that way, Kyousuke didn't have a choice. As the older sibling, it was his duty to protect her. Even though most of the time, Willow was a pain in his ass, he still loved her and would die for her. And it looked like right now, that's exactly what he would be doing.

"Mira hurry up, I'm getting bored." Miyami said, looking towards Kyou with eyes of a predator stalking its prey. She swiped her tongue across her lips, flashing her teeth at him; fangs exposed.

Kyou let out a yelp of surprise. Fangs! That girl had fangs. Not jut small sharp canine teeth. Actual fangs. He wasn't seeing things.

"V-vampire?" his voice came out in a whisper as he squinted at Miyami. His vision was slightly blurry and his breathing was getting heavier, which compromised his thought process. Weren't vampires just a myth? Something made up to scare little children? They weren't supposed to be real! Maybe his mind was messing around with him. After all he did probably have a concussion. Yes, he must have hallucinated fangs.

Mira let out a 'tsk' of a annoyance. Stupid girl. Now Mira had do something fast before his yells attracted unwanted attention. Mira glared angrily over at the vampire before turning her attention back on Kyousuke. She flicked her white hair out of her face and then walked over swiftly to him, crouching down and poising herself in front of him. In one quick and fluid motion she sank her fangs into the crook of his neck.

It truly felt like his entire body was exploding. An electrifying pain surged throughout his entire body. He screamed in agony, trying to push that thing away from him, but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch. He could see his blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. But that wasn't all of his blood he could see. His body felt like it had been skewered by many sharp objects. He was surrounded by a pool of his blood. It was sickening. Kyousuke was starting to feel as if all his energy was being drained away. It was extremely hard for him just to keep conscious.

Mira worked quickly and efficiently, making sure to cause extreme pain to her prey as she extracted his blood. She withdrew a small bottle from her person and let some of his blood slowly drip into it. Her master needed only a small portion of this human's blood in order to complete the revival ceremony. So as long as her master had his blood, the boy wasn't needed. No need to waste such a good meal.

"No fair." pouted the other vampire as she watched with envy. She narrowed her pink orbs "We've got company."

Mira released the boy, wiping her mouth on her sleeve; her eyes were narrowed as well. She pocketed the bottle. "Let's go."

"But he's still breathing." Miyami pointed out, staring at the still conscious teen. He was breathing hard and his blood was everywhere, but he was still alive.

"He's beyond the point of help." Mira said apathetically.

Kyousuke could only watch as the two...vampires...walked away. He heard distant footsteps approach him.

"I found him!" he heard someone say with urgency.

He couldn't focus. His gaze was directed at the bright night, the stars twinkling happily down at him. As he drifted off into the world of unconscious, he kept repeating the same word over and over in his head, afraid that he'd forget otherwise.

Vampires.

Vampires.

Vampires.

They were real. Vampires existed.

The girl that he thought he had loved had just tried to kill him. The girl that he thought he had loved wasn't even human. The girl that he thought he had loved was a vampire.

What the hell?

* * *

_"Kyousuke, wake up!"_

Not now, he was tired. 5 more minutes.

_"Kyo if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to shove my foot straight up your- hey!"_

Willow really needed to learn to shut up.

Kyou felt a hard object jabbing at his side over and over and heard someone mumble stop, only to be yelled at.

_"He's my stupid brother, I'll do what I want."_

His memory was fuzzy. Where was he again? He couldn't remember.

The jabbing continued, but he couldn't get up. Not just yet. He was still exhausted from...Kyou didn't know. It scared him that he couldn't recall anything.

_"Kyousuke wake up." _Willow's voice sounded watery and shaky.

I'm sorry, don't cry, he thought, but I'm too tired. Just let me rest for a little while longer. As he fell back into the world of sleep, he could hear hysterical crying and it made him feel like a jerk.

-o-

_'Someday Will, you will be the death of me.'_ He hadn't meant that literally.

* * *

Authoress' Corner

Well I finally updated. I know this probably isn't what you expected, but next chapter is back to Willow's pov. As you can tell, this chapter fast forwards and then rewinds. It's a kyou chapter and considered a 'filler'? Is that what you call it? Anyways I don't think I have much to say. My finals are next week, blech. Oh yes, now I remember, I have an interesting story to tell you guys. My date for prom bloody chickened out at last moment. You have no idea how angry I was. I was like wtf, you can't back out at last minute. That jerk. I really hate him. I don't know what his problem was, but that was just so uncool. Pissed me off so badly. On another note I finally found pictures of Kyou and Kazu incase you were interested. Thanks for the reviews guys, made me so happy ^^ I haven't checked for spelling yet, sorry, but I'll fix it when I get back from school today, so bear with it for now. Hope I haven't made any serious mistakes.

**Thanks:**

**Jezebellix**- Yay you reviewed again. I was so happy to see your review, I thought you had stopped liking the story or something. Err well I can't tell you how Will might screw up her friendship with Zero cause that would ruin the 'big climactic' moment lol, but I have thought of a way lol. Um yes I know you're probably right about the reviews and stuff, and I DO write for my own pleasure, I just felt like putting that in my last a/n to see if it made any difference. As you can tell, (hopefully) I've put my heart and soul into this story and I'm definitely going to see this story through to the end. It's the only story that's gotten past 20K and I'm so proud of myself. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though the plot hasn't progressed lol.

**AlinaLotus**- I'll try my best to write something interesting for those pairs, but as I stated in the first chapter, they aren't my main concern. Glad you like this.

**Nightbreeze of Windclan**- You remembered the original post of this story? Kudos to you.

**XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX**- Thanks, glad you like the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**jestie Kiryuu**- Hey you seem to be the only who guessed what he did. Yay ^^

**Review!**

**No Flames**

**ZTL**


	10. Step Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

Summary: _I just recently transferred to Cross Academy. I've never been to a boarding school before and I still haven't adjusted properly. I don't like following rule and could care less of what other people have to say. LIstening just was never one of my strong points. Now that I'm at this academy, I can leave my past behind and start a new...sadly old habits die hard. I tried, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cross Academy was hiding something...that I knew for sure. I didn't know what, and I've tried to ignore my gut feeling, but it's not working. No one will answer me properly, so now it's up to me to get my own answers. There was one person who would be able to link everything, that _stoic, _unsociable, scary, emotionally dysfunctional person was going to be the key to unlocking the secrets of this academy. How would I get him to spill? By befriending him of course._

**A/N: **Err yeah it has been a long time. I kinda got stuck on this chapter. This wasn't what I had originally had written, but I realized that my first version was ooc and then I restarted. Anyways when I had posted my last chapter I had received my very first flame, but not for that chapter, and so I had gone into a slight depression. But after re-reading it a few times I really started to laugh at it because it made absolutely no sense. You can go check out the review yourself and see if you agree with me.

To: **a reader**- Rofl. Your pen name is very ironic. You're a **reader** so couldn't you** read **I said** no flames**? Anyways moving on, your review made no sense to me whatsoever. It sounded like one of those copy and paste flames people post because they can't think of anything better to say. You wanna talk about being original? Well why don't you write an original flame instead of posting this garbage? I don't even know why you bothered to mention Kaname when this story isn't even about him. This story isn't a love triangle, I don't know how you came to that conclusion. No one's chasing after Willow nor is she whoring herself to Zero or Kaname (still don't know why you mentioned him). If you don't like OC pairings then why are you even bothering to read this? It said **ZeroXOC **in the summaryso obviously there isn't any unrequited love. Umm why are you dragging my love life into the flame? And the next time you want to flame this story, please use correct punctuation because otherwise your flame just becomes confusing.

**A/N:** On another note, I went back and edited chapters 1-4 or chapters 1-3, I forget lol. Chapter 2 was severely edited, that I do remember. If you see a chapter that has edited written at the bottom then it was edited. And I'm not talking about changing grammatical errors or punctuation, I'm talking about taking out dialog and scenes or adding in dialog and scenes etc...I didn't just write edited for spelling typos and stuff like that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it, please don't stab me for taking such a long time. (^_^)"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When you're at the end of your rope, tie a knot and hold on

**Willow:**

"You need to eat something Willow-chan." Mira murmured softly, lifting a spoonful of mystery mush from the cafeteria towards my mouth. "It isn't healthy to starve yourself."

I pushed her offering away and shook my head stubbornly.

"I think she's still in shock." I heard Keira mutter to Mira.

To say 'still in shock', was a complete understatement.

"She hasn't eaten anything in three days, is Willow-chan going to die?" Sakura whispered to Rika.

I think death would be better than this empty hollow feeling. All feelings, even feelings of anger and hatred had been sucked out of me and now I was just this empty, numb, waste of space. When I had found my brother slumped against a tree surrounded by a large pool of his own blood, my world had shattered into a million pieces and everything just came crumbling down. Kyousuke is better than he was three days ago. He's not awake yet, the doctors say he's in a coma and the chances of him ever waking up are very slim, but I know Kyousuke will wake up soon. Because he can't leave me all alone, that would just be too cruel.

"Maybe someone should take her to the infirmary?" someone suggested.

"Shush idiot. Her brother's in the infirmary!"

I felt like I was on autopilot or something like that. Everything that was happening wasn't real and I was watching another Willow's tragedy. But deep down I knew that that was a load of crap. I wanted to crawl into a hole and curl up into a ball and just forget everything. I wanted so badly for there to be a door that read 'emergency exit' that I could use. I wanted some sort of escape. Having my friends and classmates fuss over me wasn't helping me but only making things worse; their presence only kept reminding me of Kyou's horrible situation.

"Is Willow-chan going to die!" Sakura panicked.

"No." Rika replied calmly.

I was so lucky to have such caring friends who worried over me non stop, but right now I needed to be alone. Right now I needed time to think, to process what exactly had happened. I needed to be in a quiet, secluded place where no one would bother me.

"Everyone," I said slowly, trying to gather the right words that needed to be said, "-thank you, but I need to be alone right now." And with that said, I stood up and walked out of the dining hall, letting my feet guide me to wherever they pleased. I barely registered my surroundings, everything had become a total blur. I ended up standing in front of the secret library, how long I had been standing there I didn't know. At some point I just looked up and realized I was there. As I placed my hands on the handles, I hesitated in opening the door.

_'There are no such things as accidents.'_

Had he been trying to tell me something?

_"Everything happens for a reason.'_

Had there been a hidden message behind his words? Had Ichijo been trying to warn me? Did he know something? So many questions and no answers. Well now it was time to get some answers, no more fooling around. It was time to get serious.

I had no doubt in my mind that everything was connected. Kyou's vicious attack and the secret Cross Academy was hiding, they were both related to each other. Everything happens for a reason, right? There are no such things as accidents, right? Well then there was a reason I had become suspicious of this school and it wasn't going to be accident when I found out the truth.

With a new found confidence, I bravely pushed open the door. There were hundreds of shelves with with rows and rows of dusty old books that people had forgotten about. Hell, there was even an upper level, there were so many books. With this many books, surely one of them would have an answer. No, one of those books would have an answer, whether it be a word, a picture or a sentence, there would be an answer. I would read each and every single book until I found an answer. Okay maybe that was an overstatement, but I would read until something happened.

I grabbed a trolley cart and made my way to the back of the library where the really really old books had been placed. It was too dark to see the titles said so I just took as many as could fit on the trolley and wheeled it back to where I had sat the last time I had been here. I piled all the books in neat stacks of four and then sat down on the red velvet sofa with a fat book in hand and began to read it.

* * *

**Kaien Cross**

Chairman Cross sat with his elbows propped against his table, facing a group of people. Members of the Black Knights were situated to his left while a few vital members of the Night Class sat calmly on his right. The tension was so thick that it could've been cut through with a butter knife. Of course, it was expected, a tense atmosphere. Two forces were clashing together right there in his office.

"Now you all know why you're here." Cross spoke, "The enemy has finally made their first move. The question at hand is what did Kyousuke Sakai do to provoke such brutality?"

"I have a better question at hand." Kira sneered, "Why are _they_ here. It was _their_ kind that did this."

"Kira shut up." Hiro snapped, "The better question, Cross, isn't what that kid did but what he had. What did he have that the enemy wanted?"

"If that's the case then we should arrest Mira Petrov, Kazuma Aihara and Siren Souen and interrogate them thoroughly." Kaito commented.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "And what good would that do? They're not going to speak and we'd only be pushing the enemy's hand to make another bold move."

"Kuran Rido isn't the only person we need to worry about," Cherry said with a grim expression, "The grand council isn't going to idly sit by and watch. They're going to first try and take the boy and if that fails, they're going to go after the girl."

"I agree with Cherry." Hiro said, "Cross, that girl is in serious danger. You have two threats after her; Kuran Rido and the grand council."

"How do you know Rido wants the girl?" Kira asked.

"Are you a fool?" Kaito snapped from his place by the chairman's side, "You think it's a coincident that Mira Petrov and Kauzma Aihara, servants of Rido, befriended the Sakai siblings? We don't know what Rido is planning, but we need to assume the worst and take the necessary precautions."

"I think Sakai-san should be told the truth." Ichijo said.

The whole room froze and stared at the emerald eyed noble vampire.

It was Artemis who came to her senses first. "You are being foolish." Artemis said, breaking the silence. She sat with arms folded loosely across her chest and was gently rocking back and forth in her chair. "There is no way, a human such as _her_ could handle the truth about this Academy."

"Sooner or later Sakai Willow-san will learn the truth, it's something inevitable." Cross said jadedly.

"Well then I say it be later than sooner." Artemis replied stubbornly.

"It's a bad move." Cherry spoke up, looking straight into the eyes of the chairman "But, I think it's best to leave it up to fate." she ended softly.

"Fate is not always right, Cherry." Hiro said from his spot in the corner; a man of twenty-one maybe, had his back propped up against the wall and a book in hand.

Ichijo gazed at the man with a neutral expression "Everything happens for a reason."

Kira snorted in disagreement. Cherry whacked her comrade upside the head, a vein appearing on her forehead due to irritation. The room had gone back into dead silence and all eyes were back on Kaien Cross.

"I agree with Cherry," he finally said, "Let the girl's path be decided by fate. Moving on, I think as a precautionary step, we need to increase the security. Cherry and Artemis you two will patrol during the night. Hiro, you will continue to watch over the town. Kaito, you and Yagari will take the day patrol. Kaname-san," Cross said, "I'll let you do as you see fit."

"And what about me?" Kira growled.

"I have a special task for you." Cross informed the brown haired hunter, "You and Kiryuu-kun will take turns in watching over Sakai Willow."

"You want me to babysit that girl!" Kira exclaimed outraged.

"This is a serious matter Kira." Yagari said, "There is no room for your complaining. You've been assigned watching the girl because of your skill, not because we think your incompetent."

Kira scowled and abruptly stood up, stalking out of the Chairman's office.

"I wouldn't worry about Naoto," Artemis said watching her partner storm out, "He may complain but he always comes through. You can definitely count on him."

"Well said." Cross gave a warm smile to his ex-student, "I think that's about it for this meeting."

* * *

**Mira**

"What were you thinking!" snarled Siren Souen, her fangs exposed and crimson orbs narrowed. "That was not part of the plan! We're supposed to bring them both to Rido-sama. You can't just say 'Opps sorry but I accidently put one of them in a coma!' We need both of them in order to complete the next step!"

Mira gazed at her fellow vampire comrade with a cold expression.

"Our goal is to bring the pureblood princess back to Rido-sama." Mira replied.

"We still have his blood, so really there wasn't any harm done. He was collateral. As long as we have his blood, everything is okay." Kazuma said, backing up the snow haired level-E.

Mira threw a glare at the sandy blonde haired vampire as if saying she could handle herself. He shrugged and returned back to his rubik's cube.

"So what do we do now?"

"We lay low and act like we know nothing." Siren said.

"That will never work." Mira interjected "Those hunters aren't stupid. They're already suspicious and now they have no reason to hold back."

"And who's fault is that!"

Siren bit her lip, racking her brain for a new plan. That arrogant level-E! How could she go off on her own and do something so stupid! She put Rido's entire plan in jeopardy. He needed both siblings. Kyousuke Sakai, the boy whose blood was necessary for the revival of Shizuka Hio. And Willow Sakai, the girl whose blood was considered a poison to all pure-bloods; one drop was lethal.

"There's an easy way to solve this problem," Ichijo said.

Siren glared.

"Why should we believe that you know what the best plan of action is?" Siren questioned "Everyone knows that you're Kaname's precious and loyal dog. You wouldn't dare betray him. During the revolt, you turned on your own grandfather. What's stopping you from turning on us?"

"You wound me Siren," Ichijo said lightly. "My loyalty lies with Sara-sama. Her wish is my command."

"You say that now." Siren growled, her red eyes darkening "But can you really bring yourself to betray your friend and kill his most beloved, irreplaceable, precious person?"

"If that is what Sara-sama wishes, then I will do so." Ichijo replied with a steady voice.

Siren pursed her lips. She couldn't risk Ichijo double crossing them. There had to be another way. A way that would keep them all safe.

"I want you two to stay close to the girl. They can't hurt you while she's around because they don't want to get innocent people involved. As long as she's around, they won't touch you." Siren said, rubbing her temples.

"I'm not in her year." Kazuma said, "I can't stay beside Willow."

Siren slapped her hand on her forehead. She was working with a bunch of idiots. Okay she needed a new plan and one that hadn't been concocted by the double crossing, no good vampire, Ichijo. There was only one logical step for her fellow vampires to take.

"We have to retreat."

* * *

**Willow:**

_"Willow run!" Kyousuke screamed. _

_"Are you stupid!" I retorted, bending down to help my brother up, "We're getting out of here together."_

_Kyousuke shook his head, "It's too late for me Will. You need to get out of here before they catch you."_

_"Who?" I demanded._

_"Just run." he repeated, not answering my question._

_"I'm not leaving you here." I said._

_"I'd be dead weight to you. You need to run." he wheezed, blood started to trickle down his mouth._

_"No!" I shrieked, slinging Kyou's arm around my shoulder and struggling to support him._

_He chuckled darkly, "Willow there's no point. I'm already dying."_

_"No you're not." I said. "Don't give up."_

_"Will, for once in your life, listen to me." Kyou said, pulling himself away from me, "You need to run. Don't stop. Don't look back. Just run. Because it's not me they're after, it's you."_

_I stood rooted to the spot._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"..." Kyou's lips moved but no sound came out. _

"Oi!"

I felt someone shake me roughly, pulling me out of my nightmare. This nightmare had been haunting me for the last three days, every time I closed my eyes I'd find myself there. The message was always the same. A bloody and mutilated Kyousuke kept screaming at me to run. But this time he had told me they were after me, whoever they were. He hadn't said that in the previous nightmares. I wanted to believe that my nightmares were just plain old ordinary nightmares and that there was nothing wrong. But Ichijo's words echoed throughout my mind and I knew that Kyou was trying to tell me something.

"Wake up ugly." I knew that voice. The shaking didn't stop and when I refused to open my eyes, books were thrown at me.

"Ow!" I yelped, when Kira threw yet another book at me. I glared at him, "I'm awake."

"That one was because I just don't like you." Kira stated, smirking.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He made a 'tsk' sound, waving his finger back and forth, "Manners Willow." he said, smirking. "It's not what, but who. The chairman wants to see you."

I frowned. I wanted nothing to do with Cross. "Well you can tell him I don't want to see him." I said, folding my arms.

Kira scowled, his nice facade disappearing, "I'm not your messenger boy, ugly wench."

"Go away Kira." I said.

"Don't order me around." he hissed. Kira darted forward, yanking me to my feet by my arm. Kira held onto my arm and dragged me out of the library and back through the sun dorm and across the campus to the chairman's office. He shoved me through the door and then slammed it shut. I picked myself up, and sent the door a glare. I walked up the long spiraling staircase and then knocked lightly on his door.

"You wanted to see me?" I scowled as I opened the door.

"Ta da!"

A black furry thing was shoved in my face. I fell back in surprise and glared up at the chairman.

"Look Sakai-san." the chairman said, rubbing his face affectionately against the black cat he held in his arms. The cat looked pissed beyond belief; his ears were flattened and his eyes were narrowed. Any moment now, I expected him to bite the chairman.

"His name is Lucifer." Cross announced. Ah what a perfect name for Satan's pet. "But you can call him Lulu-chan."

"Err, why would I want to do that?" I asked, eyeing the cat with caution.

"Because he's yours!" Cross said, handing me the cat.

I tried to push the creature away from me, but the chairman was very insistent I hold him. I looked down at the animal and then looked back at Cross "What?"

"He's been living in my office for a while now." Cross explained, a happy grin on his face, "With so much going on, I had forgotten to give him to you. He's from your mother."

"I don't want him." I spat as soon as the chairman had mention my mother. Anything from her was worth nothing to me. And besides, I didn't have time to care for a cat. Lucifer hissed and scratched angrily at my arm. I immediately let him go and he darted under the chairman's desk.

"Ahh it seems he's taken a liking to me." Cross said, pouting slightly.

"That's fine with me." I replied. "If that was all you wanted then I'm going." I turned around and opened the door; a black blur raced past me. Opps.

"Ahh Lulu-chan!" Cross said, as his cat ran out.

"I'm leaving." I informed him.

"Sakai-san." Cross called my name.

"What?" I spat in anger.

"I'm sorry." The chairman only gave me a solemn expression, his eyes hard; betraying nothing of his feelings.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, "Yeah, well don't be." I closed the door despite his calls for me to stay. I didn't want to see Cross until he was willing to give me answers. I walked back to the Sun Dorm with the intent of returning to the library but stopped when I found the black cat sitting in my path. He sat looking up at me with his big amber owl like eyes, his tail swishing back and forth.

"What?" I growled. He continued to stare at me. "If you don't move I'm going to step on you." My words had no affect on him. Suddenly he stood on all fours and trotted into the Sun Dorm. This cat was demented or possessed. I continued on my way, and when I entered the Sun Dorm, I found him waiting on the stairs, as if he was trying to tell me something. "What?" I asked again. He remained silent, turning on his paws and bounding up the stairs. Great, I must be going mad to think a cat was trying to tell me something. I walked up the stairs and found him scratching on my door.

"What, you can't open the door?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me and then returned to pawing at the door. I rolled my eyes, yup I had finally lost it. When I opened my door, I was hit with freezing cold air. The lights were off, but there was enough daylight to illuminate the room. Both windows on either side of the beds were wide open. I quickly crossed the room, ignoring the cat who had started to meow, and shut the windows.

"Meow."

"What?" I asked, giving the cat a mean look. He sat on his haunches and began to wash himself, his tail swaying to and fro. I rolled my eyes. This was stupid, I needed to be looking for answers in the library, not standing here like a fool thinking this cat was trying to tell me something.

"Meow." he said, as I turned to leave.

I stalked over to the cat, placing my hands on my hips and a frown on my face, "Okay you really have to stop with that meowing-" before I could lecture him any further, my eyes fell on a piece a paper that was pinned to Mira's pillow. I swatted the cat off her bed and then picked up the paper.

_Goodbye_

What? I read the same word over and over, not understanding it at all.

"Meow."

I looked at the cat one last time, but he was already padding away leaving me standing there alone in my dorm, in the dark. I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand and read it once more. My vision became blurry and then the word became blotchy as the tears pour out. Not just for Mira, for Kyou as well. My bro was in a coma and my best friend was gone. I was all alone.

* * *

Authoress' Corner

Okay well now that I have my internet back and I don't feel rushed, I can write a proper author's note. Okay well I've gone back and edited the ending slightly. I wasn't happy with what I had wrote, but I desperately wanted to post so I wrote a sloppy ending. It was basically what I wanted, but I've gone back and refined it. Well I've had a rather busy summer. I spent the first half of my summer vacation in NYC visiting my relatives and stuff, really boring. I had no internet which really pissed me off. I got it like once a week. I can't live without the internet, I'll go crazy. So while in NYC I busied myself with betaing for a couple of people and I tried to write for VK but I couldn't produce anything. This chapter hit me at 3 in the morning a few days ago. So yesterday I sat down at starbucks with a tea and wrote. The Mira and first Chairman part, I had written a long time ago but I hadn't had the chance to use it. I'm happy I finally have. The next chapter is either going to be out really quickly or it's going to take a while. I didn't do a flashback for Willow of what had happened because it wasn't working. I kind of regret making her lose her memories temporarily, but I'll go into detail about that another time. I am still editing the rest of my story because I don't like what I've written. Well I guess that's it. Until next time.

**Thanks a lot you guys. All your reviews made me so happy ^^.**

**alexanimelvr**- Willow's going to find out about the night class in a few chapters or so. I haven't planned that far yet. After this chapter I really have to think about what's going to happen next. (^_^)"

**kittygirl467**- your reviews were interesting. Quiet poetic.

**crazybitch101**

**Lightly Blue**- Your review made me so happy ^^ Thanks so much for your support, I felt a lot better after reading it.

**Harteramo**- glad your liking the story

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**- Yup Mira is a vampire, and she's not really a nice one either.

**XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX**

**Review!**

**No flames!**

**ZTL**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

**A/N- **It's been a while. Sorry :P After posting the last chapter 11, I really didn't like what I had written (and it didn't really do very well so I guess neither did you guys lol), I don't know if you guys remember what I had written, but anyways I took it down and completely re-did it. I made this chapter from scratch. The beginning might be a little confusing, because I've jumped a little backwards, **back to when Kyou fell into a coma**. That's where I'm starting from…I think.

**NOTICE: **Okay I went back and made a few information changes. It makes more sense for Siren and co. to be working for Sara Shirabuki. Sara needs Kyousuke's blood for reviving Rido Kuran. Before when I was being consistent with updating, I had had a plan for Rido being alive (Sara had revived him) but now that I've had to re-read my chapters to get my thoughts back on track, it makes more sense to me now if Siren and co. worked for Sara. Sorry. Uh I'll change the chapters that talk about Rido tomorrow cause I'm falling asleep right now…sorry for any typos or grammar errors, I'll check over it tomorrow…ENJOY ^^

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Things Have Changed

**Third Omniscient:**

"I'm dead?" Kyousuke shouted, grabbing the collar of the boy who stood in front of him, and lifted him a few inches off the ground, "What do you mean I'm dead? Kiryuu, you bastard!"

Kiryuu scowled, calmly removing himself from the human's tight grip, "I didn't say you were dead, you idiot. If you'd bothered to actually listen to what I was saying, you'd know that you were dying. There's a big difference between being dead and dying." he said, smoothing out his wrinkled Day Uniform.

Kyousuke felt a vein throb on his head, "And that's supposed to make me feel better!" he yelled.

"Yes it is." Kiryuu replied, "You see whereas there's nearly no hope for me, seeing as I am actually dead, there's a small chance for you, as you are still alive. See?"

"NO!" Kyou yelled in exasperation. No he didn't 'see'! He was so confused, and angry and annoyed. He didn't even know where he was. Although it looked as if they were standing in the hallway of the main classes building, it was completely deserted; not a soul in sight…well except for Kiryuu- which Kyou still couldn't understand why he was here. And what did Kiryuu mean when he said he was dying! He had so many questions and Zero wasn't being very helpful- not that he ever was.

"No need to yell, " Kiryuu said, clamping his hands over his ears, "Did you not just hear me when I said, there was hope for you?"

"Sorry," Kyou drawled sarcastically, "I was a little preoccupied with the fact that umm…I don't know…I'M DYING!"

Kiryuu sighed and shook his head, this boy had serious problems listening. He thought of a better way to communicate to Kyousuke that he was going to live. "You." he said slowly, pointing to the orange haired Day student, "No die." Kiryuu shook his head, "Live!" He gave Kyou a thumbs up. He felt stupid for acting so foolish and had a strong urge to hit Kyou, but held back only because he needed the boy in order to fulfill his own agenda. Hopefully his words were able to get through his stupid thick skull.

"Zero you bastard, start explaining right now." Kyou snapped, slamming his hand down on the wall in anger.

Kiryuu shook his head. He had just spent the last two hours explaining it to him, "First of all boy, as I told you earlier, my name is Ichiru. Zero is my brother." the younger Kiryuu explained in annoyance, "Second of all, what was going through your head when I was explaining to you!" Oh god, to think that their lives were in the hand of an idiot- they were never going to come back to the living at this rate.

Kyou began breathing heavily, counting down from ten, as he used to do when Willow broke his toys, "Okay. I'm sorry," he said, "Explain it to me just one more time."

Ichiru scowled, "I'm only going to explain everything this last time, so you had better remember everything I say."

"Of course."

"Shut up!" Ichiru snapped, "Cross Academy has a very deep dark secret…"

* * *

"Do you have any questions?"

By the time Ichiru had finished re-explaining **everything**, Kyousuke's mouth had taken the form of an 'o'.

"So in other words you're saying that the Night Class are actually vampires, Kuran is some sort of King and he's dating Kurosu, who's actually like his sister and a princess and the rest of the Night Class are his followers-" the orange haired boy paused to catch his breath before continuing, "-and the Academy is in the middle of a war between vampire hunters and vampires because some crazy vampire named Shirabuki wants to be queen, but in order to queen Kurosu needs to be dead and she wants me and my sister? What the fuck? That is seriously messed up." Kyou said, frowning.

Ichiru let out a sigh, "She doesn't need you or your sister." he snapped, "She needs your **blood** and your sister's **blood**."

"Why?"

This boy was impossible, Ichiru thought, as the urge to hit him in the head repeatedly nagged at him, "Your blood can bring back a vampire from the dead. Shirabuki needs your blood in order to bring back the pureblood, Rido Kuran. She needs your sister's blood in order to kill Yuki Kurosu."

Still Kyou continued to frown as he tried to make sense this new (and somewhat absurd) info, "How?" he finally asked

"How what?" Ichiru replied.

"How is our…blood…different from anyone else's?" talking about blood just flat out gave Kyou the heebie jeebies.

A scowl appeared on the paler boy's face. Ichiru forced himself to stay calm, "I think it's time you talked to someone more knowledgeable than I." he concede in defeat, after all _that _person did have **all** the answers to the boy's questions.

Before Kyou could answer, the Cross Acdemy dreamscape shattered, revealing the two males to be floating in some sort of dark space. Kyou felt a bit nauseated as he began to turn upside-down. He glanced at the Zero replica to find him with an amused grin; he seemed to be able to stay upright.

"It takes a while to get used to it." Ichiru said, "I've had a lot of time to practice."

"How long?" Kyou asked, flapping his arms, attempting to balance himself but only succeeding in failing.

"A few months." Ichiru grinned.

Kyou dropped the subject and went back to trying to upright himself. He could hear the sadness in the boy's voice. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled down to a flat surface compose of pink, tiny, luminous flowers? They stretched straight through the dark abyss, where he could barely see a bright light. He followed silently behind the silver haired boy, wondering what lay ahead for them.

"Cherry blossoms?" Kyousuke muttered, catching a falling petal. He glanced up at an indigo night sky where endless petals rained down, carried by an invisible wind. Everything seemed to have a shimmer, Kyou noted, as he gazed down at sparkly grass. He was about to ask Zero err no Ichiru, what this place was, but the boy had already walked ahead.

Kyou continued to gaze in awe at the serene, mystical landscape; dream or no dream, this place was amazing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shizuka-sama," Ichiru's light voice caught his attention.

A giant cherry tree glistening in moonlight, entered his line of vision. Kyou saw a woman perched comfortably on the lowest branch of the tree; her back leaning against the thick trunk while her gaze was directed to the horizon. She had long silver hair that reached down to her hands. To match her hair, the woman was clad in a traditional snow white kimono with a violet sash. But who was she?

Kyou looked at Kiryuu as he asked, "Vampire?"

Instead the unknown woman replied. She chuckled softly, her orbs tracing his handsome facial features, "Scared already?" she asked, a hint of playfulness lingering in her soft voice.

He shook his head, "No."

Shizuka glanced at him, her pink orbs illuminated slightly, contrasting with her pale complexion, "Well that's good. It would be a shame if you were scared so easily."

"What do you mean?" Kyou questioned sharply, catching the underlying tone of her statement.

She waved her hand, "It doesn't matter. So tell me, Kyousuke, how much do you know?" an ominous grin spread across her face. Shizuka had shifted to a perpendicular position, using her hand to hold herself in place.

Kyou scrunched up his face as he tried to remember what Kiryuu had told him, "There's a…a pureblood vampire who wants to be queen. She needs Will and me- no she needs Will's and my blood," he corrected himself automatically, "-in order to get what she wants. The headmaster of the academy is actually a three hundred year old vampire hunter?," Kyou couldn't remember if that's exactly what Ichiru had said, "-and he wants vampires and humans to co-exist peacefully which is why the Academy was built in the first place-"

"-Anything else?" Shizuka interjected in a cool manner, her eyes had hardened and her lips were pursed.

"…" Kyousuke hesitated, racking his brain, "There's some sort of three way war going on. The vampire who wants to be against the vampire hunters and the vampires at the Academy." the human finished lamely.

Shizuka turned her attention to the younger Kiryuu, "Is that all you told him?"

Ichiru bowed, "My apologies, Shizuka-sama. I only told him what I thought he needed to know."

Before the snow haired maiden could say anything, Kyousuke interrupted, "Excuse me, I have a few questions for you, if you wouldn't mind answering them." He missed the angry glare Ichiru sent him- only focusing on the woman above him. Kyou's eyes did waver as he looked the vampire directly in her eyes.

"You may ask, boy." she replied curtly.

"What's your name?" Kyou said.

The pureblood gave Kyou an amused look, "Hio Shizuka."

"Are you dead?"

"Yes." Shizuka said.

"I thought vampires couldn't die?" he said suspiciously.

Shizuka laughed at the ignorant boy in front of her, "We vampires don't die as easily as you humans, but we are, by no means, immortal. We have much longer life spans than you and we heal faster than you when injured, but even we can die from fatal wounds."

Kyou nodded his head, "How is my sister's and my blood different from other people's blood?"

The silver haired woman looked out towards the horizon as she spoke, "Do you know what happens when a hunter's weapon is destroyed?"

"Err…it gets smashed to bits and pieces and it can't be used anymore?" Kyou made an intelligent guess.

Shizuka chuckled at his response, "With less powerful weapons, that is true. But for higher ranking weapons such as the Artemis Rod and the Bloody Rose, if those anti-vampire weapons were to be destroyed, the weapon is lost but the power is not. The raw power of the weapon finds a new host, it does not truly disappear. Only a few vampires know that." she explained, "Every few centuries the powers of two noble anti-vampire weapons that were destroyed thousands of years ago, are reincarnated. In your case, the weapon's power resides within your blood. It is extremely rare for both powers to appear at the same time, though."

Kyou frowned, still confused, "Why?"

"Because the Diamond Flower and the Abyss are opposites of each other. One heals while the other destroys." Shizuka said. She waved her hand and the falling flower petals all clustered together creating two images, "The weapon itself is called the Diamond flower, but this is the insignia of the diamond flower," she said, her cherry petals combining together to form a large flower with petals in the shapes of diamonds, "This is the true weakness of a vampire. The Diamond Flower was originally created to kill only purebloods, but the hunters found a way to use its power to kill all vampires."

Kyou stared in awe at the Diamond Flower, but when he saw the Abyss he was a little disappointed; it was just a really long chain, not a cool sword like the Diamond Flower. That wasn't fair.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate this weapon." Shizuka said coldly, "It is just as deadly as its sister. Healing was the primary function of this weapon which is why your blood can only heal, but in it's original form, it was also used for offensive purposes. Sara Shirabuki plans to use your blood to reach into the abyss in order to retrieve my fiance, Rido Kuran." the pureblood's expression darkened.

Fiance! What the hell? "Is he here?" Kyou asked.

"He is somewhere within this abyss." calmly replied the vampire, "But you are not a threat to him at the moment."

Kyousuke didn't like the sound of that.

"So what do I do now?" he wondered aloud.

Ichiru cracked a grin, "You'll be stuck here until your sister brings you back." he said.

Kyou felt his jaw drop- his fate was in Willow's hands? Oh god he was so screwed. She was such a klutz that she'd find a way to eternally screw him. "Great, how long is that going to take?" he muttered.

"Things would go a lot faster if she could find the book already." Ichiru said under his breath.

"What book?" Kyousuke asked, his vulcan hearing catching the boy's words.

Shizuka waved her hand and her flowers once again bonded together to create a picture, this time of a thin gold book with the diamond flower insignia etched along its spine, "This book contains secrets that most vampires have forgotten about. It's very useful."

"And where is this magical book?" Kyou rolled his eyes, knowing that it probably wasn't a place that was easy to get to.

"It's locked away at the heart of the vampire world." she said.

See? Exactly as he had guessed, "Is there any way she might have a chance to get it?" he asked, his hopes weren't high.

"It takes a vampire to find the heart of our world."

So what was the point in trying to raise his hopes? Kyou thought cynically, tempted to roll his eyes, "So, seriously, what do I do?" he asked the knowledgeable pureblood.

"Nothing is going to change until she becomes aware of the secret of Cross Academy, " Shizuka stated.

What was she trying to tell him? As Kyou tried to decipher her words, he suddenly noticed that everything around him was starting to fade, "Wait!" he called out, reaching his hand towards the two, but they escaped his grasp. The orange haired boy began to panic as the familiar dark void started to replace them. Soon he found himself floating in the darkness, this time he was all alone. What was he supposed to do now?

"Hello!" he yelled, only to her his voice echo loudly throughout the empty and limitless space.

No one replied.

To make things even worse, he had fallen upside-down, again.

"Just great." he muttered, folding his arms and crossing his legs together.

His fate rested in the hands of his sister, Willow- yeah, he was going to be stuck here for a **very** long time.

* * *

Authoress' Corner

And that is where I shall leave it. Next chapter we'll be back to Willow. Just had to explain stuff and so yeah I used Kyousuke. Umm I know his reaction to vampires wasn't like OMG WTF! I'll explain . Kyou, well he's in a coma, so in his mind he's trapped in like this abyss thing. Ichiru, who is actually dead, he and Shizuka (who still has powers even though she's dead too) visit Kyou in his mind- but Kyou thinks he's been taken somewhere else as the scenes shift from Cross Academy to Shizuka's tree. Kyou doesn't have like a freak out because one, he's a guy, two he already freaked out with Mira (in chapter 9) and has some what accepted vampires exist.

I wanted to talk about Kyou and having him freak out over having people after Willow, but I'll leave that for another Kyou chapter…after a certain thing happens. Ichiru and Shizuka have been keeping tabs on both Will and Kyou for a while, they just have their moment now. Don't worry, they have plans for Kyou as soon as he returns back to the living. Just wait and see.

Like I said in the beginning, I'm changing a couple of things. Sara is trying to revive Rido with Kyou's blood. Sire ad co. work for Sara. It makes more sense this way than the other way. Although that's partial because I can't remember why I had Rido alive in the first place. I'm really tired right now, but tomorrow, I'll go and grab all the chapters that have Rido and change that.

I'm not back for long, sorry guys. The next chapter, I have no clue when that's going to be out. I've disappeared for a while lol. It took forever to write this chapter. The first one I wrote I wasn't happy with. I'm going to have Willow discover the secret a different way xp Uhh if you're ever curious about what I'm up to, I update my profile with a post every month just let you guys know that I'm still alive.

There's a picture of the Diamond Flower on my profile, so if you want to see what that looks like go ahead. The Abyss is an infinite chain- I wasn't really creative with that. Hopefully my characters don't sound dumb, having a power within them. I can tell you now, Kyou's not going to do anything and Will won't be using her weapon/power thing until much much later, but I swear it won't be mary-sue. God no, I'd kill myself if it was.

Sorry if Shizuka and Ichiru were ooc. I wasn't really sure how to portray her. And we already have one cold stoic Kiryuu, don't need another xp

Lol this is like my longest A/N ever.

If you haven't reread chapter 10, I redid the ending slightly because it was so sloppily written. Umm I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully it'll come out within the next month. As you can see I haven't gone that much into the disappearance of Mira and Kazu, but just wait a little bit longer, I'll come back to them I think in the next chapter. 11th grade is seriously killing me. So much work that I just don't have time to do anything fun T^T Anyways as always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it ^^ Can anyone guess what happens next?

**Thanks guys for all the awesome reviews:**

**XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX**- Thanks, glad you liked it and thanks for taking the time to review ^^ They always make my day.

**alexanimelvr-** gosh I'm so sorry about the names. Here I'll make a list. Rika, Sakura, and Keira are Willow's friends and they're considered supporting characters. Kira, Artemis, Cherry and Hiro are vampire hunters. Siren is a night class vampire and she's cousin to Ruca. Mira and Kazu are bad vampires- I can't say much without giving away the story lol. And about Ichijo…I'm not saying nuthin about him ^^. Anyways I'm glad you're liking the story and thanks for reviewing.

**Yami Jisei**- Thank you ^^ So happy that you enjoyed it. Hehe…as you can see I didn't go that much into Mira and Kazu this chapter so you'll just have to wait a little bit longer.

**XxNyu-chanXx- **Thanks.

**starry123- **Willow's going to find out very soon.

**The Chibi Alice**- Wow you seemed to be the only one to realize that. Don't worry, I'll explain how he came back in a couple of chapters or so. Lol I changed it, but I swear I had a reason for having

Rido alive in the first place XP

**Takeshi-sama**

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**

**katlinn**

**Review Review Review!**

**It's so I don't lose inspiration ;D**

**NO FLAMES**

**ZTL**


	12. AN but good newsI hope

Hey Guys!

Yes it's been nearly a year since I last talked to you. I just want to say that I have had new motivation to write for this story again. But I'm starting from the beginning. In one year, my writing has improved drastically and I feel overall my writing is a lot more smoother. I've been rereading this story and up until now, my portrayal of all characters sounds very immature. I don't like how most of them come off. And I feel my plot has gone off tangent.

Well you're probably all rolling your eyes at the A/N because I've said I've had new motivation. You're probably thinking 'yeah right', or something like that. But I've already rewritten chapter 1. It's already up in place of the old chapter one.

You won't get story alerts for a while so come back every once in a while to check if I've replaced another chapter (if you're still interested in this story).

Again I know it's been a long time. I hope you'll enjoy the new version. And I hope you can see the differences and everything. 

**ZTL**


End file.
